


无挂碍故无有恐怖

by jojototheworld



Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en, 孙唐 - Fandom, 空藏, 西游记
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojototheworld/pseuds/jojototheworld
Summary: 就是一个比较悲伤的故事？？？anyway就是喜欢虐hhhhhh第一次在ao3囤文尝试讲述一个真正心灵独立的故事有时候离开不代表天人永隔还在更新中......
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**章·壹 梦魇**

灵山，佛陀浑厚的声音响彻大雄宝殿

‘孙悟空，你因大闹天宫，压在五行山下，幸天灾满足，归于释教。你隐恶扬善，一路上保护师父降魔伏妖有功，全始全终，加封大职正果，为斗战胜佛。’

悟空虔诚得跪在那里，认真得听着佛祖一句句‘夸赞’着自己，伸手摸摸已经被褪去紧箍的脑袋，内心一股骄傲感油然而生。他乐颠颠得环顾四周，只见观音菩萨欣慰得看着自己，文殊普贤等各位菩萨皆是微笑着，最后目光落到师父身上。

师父已经成了正果，为旃檀功德佛，虽说身边多了不少属于佛的光圈，可师父看自己那温柔的眼神还是没有变。悟空向往常一样调皮得冲着师父挤出一个眯眼笑脸，对方也是如常得微笑着摇头轻叹。

等师弟们也各自加职，师徒五人一起拜别佛祖出了大雄宝殿。悟空抬头看看天空，忽然开始放声大笑。引师父师弟们驻足

老沙 ‘大师兄莫不是高兴坏了，好久没听你这么大笑了。’

八戒 ‘可不是么，现在这猴子脑袋上没了紧箍，可再不怕师父了。诶师父，您老人家可注意着，万一这猴子要再赶出什么坏事来那可就麻烦了。’

悟空白一眼八戒，嘴里哼着却也没控制住咧到了耳根子

‘你这夯货懂什么。老孙这会才不会做出什么坏事了呢，都修成正果，听了师父这么多年教诲了，还能没点长进？’

‘那你瞎乐呵什么’ 八戒推搡一下悟空

‘唉，你想啊，这是我好久以来第一次自由自在得看天。’ 悟空伸手向着天空，‘没有任何的束缚，俺就觉得浑身自在！’

老沙和小白龙围上来真心祝福着大师兄，八戒也摇着猴子说那以后就能一起肆无忌惮玩儿也不用在意师父会不会阻着我们。师兄弟四人笑成一团。三藏就像往常一样，站在一旁温柔得看着徒儿们，他也抬头看看天，开口道

‘悟空，你要不回一趟花果山吧。悟能悟净小白龙也是，想去哪儿，就去哪儿看看吧’

瞬间那片吵闹就安静了下来，悟空四兄弟纷纷围上师父，连忙解释

‘师父师父，我现在不急着回花果山。’

‘是啊师父，我们不急着出去玩的。至少先等您道场安顿好了我们以后有的是时候玩。’

‘是啊是啊。’

‘师父您别撵我们走嘛～’

看着四个徒弟，三藏莞尔一笑，解释

‘为师不是这个意思，只是现在为师已然成佛，自是不需要你们时刻保护了，所以该让你们放松放松。’

三个师弟们听到这倒是没了回话，悟空还是瘪着嘴反驳

‘不吧师父，我看佛祖也没给您加什么法力之类的，您这会也就多了个能飞的技能如果遇见坏人那怎么办。’

‘哎哟师哥诶我的好师哥，’ 八戒一把搭上悟空的肩膀扯走了他，同时还给三藏甩了个眼色。‘师父是没什么战斗力，那也不意味着像以前那样有好多妖精排队吃他啊。没这个威胁就算师父不会打架那也不会受伤。你就安心跟我们去放放风吧！’

三藏在一旁笑着点头说是

悟空将信将疑听着，心里还是一万个不愿意，最后没法，只能说

‘得得得，听你们的orz，先跟师父去道场，他老人家安顿好了我们就出去浪！’ 说着拉着师弟们簇拥着三藏跳上云头。三藏见徒弟们围在自己身边，心里说不出的温暖，但同时也有一丝的不是滋味。

「十年后」

南宫山是片福地，山灵水秀，生机勃勃，是个极好的道场，离长安十分相近。师徒几人住在这已经过了一段时候了，虽说大唐朝已经是换了皇帝，但总想着三藏可能会有点想家所以就让他老人家把道场安排在了这。小白龙现在时不时会回龙宫看看，老沙则是和以前认认真真学习佛经一样认认真真对待着普度众生这件事业，八戒则是和以前认认真真吃饭一样认认真真办着他净坛使者的净坛差事，三藏依旧每日研经，时不时也会有一二仙友前来造访。悟空很享受现在这种惬意的生活，虽说成了正果但是还可以每天和师父师弟呆在一起，尤其还能够留下来保护师父。悟空老是和跟屁虫似得缠着三藏，总觉得这样心里才踏实。

好吧，本来很享受，最近这几个月开始有点毛躁了。

说实话他也不知道自己到底什么原因，就觉得自成佛之后身体内有股强有力的能量每日得涨着不见有停下的势头，前段时间还是自己可接受的范围可最近忽然就被弄得寝食难安。悟空尝试过跟着师父打坐参禅让自己安静下来，可是往往坐不了几个时辰就火烧屁股般逃也似得出了去。那股劲儿好强大，强大到自己有点...... 压不住？？？？

不，不存在压不住，齐天大圣斗战胜佛，有什么是俺老孙压不住的

悟空在内心疯狂给自己鼓劲儿。

又是一天晚上，悟空躺在榻上裹着被子睡觉，迷迷糊糊就来到了梦里。眼前一片大好风光，他正兀自赏玩，忽然天阴沉下来，一股黑气顺着地平线潮水般朝着自己淹来。悟空蹬出金箍棒拉开架势，只见黑气中钻出一只巨兽，羊身人面，凶神恶煞，直朝着自己的方向撞过来。

‘饕餮？！’ 悟空忍不住惊叹

这是上古四大邪兽之首，悟空曾经听说过，当年四大邪兽猖獗三界，是女娲娘娘费尽心力以灵气封印了他们。‘可如今怎么跑我梦里了？’ 悟空疑惑的同时闪身想要躲开饕餮的攻击，却不知为何双脚竟然无法移动分毫，他杵在原地一动不动直到妖兽即将撞上自己的鼻子尖儿......

‘啊！！！！’ 悟空一下子从榻上坐起来，看见师父正坐在一边一脸担忧得望着自己，见醒了，才舒了一口气。

‘悟空，醒了就好，醒了就好，没事了没事了......’ 三藏柔声安慰着自己的徒弟，用手轻抚着悟空因为恐惧而炸开的猴毛。猴子喘着粗气懵了好半晌，才开口说话。

‘师父，我刚才做噩梦了。’

‘是，你一直嚷嚷着，怎么哄都不得踏实，’ 三藏担忧得望进大徒弟眼睛，‘是在担心些什么？你好久没有回花果山了，或者明早你回家看看吧，也踏实些。’

悟空听师父这般说，心里咯噔一下，他很清楚自己不是因为担心花果山而做了这个梦，或者说，做噩梦本身对他来说就是怪事。想他齐天大圣斗战胜佛，有啥能让他怕啊，他心力自然是坚强无比，那可怖的东西自然也是无缘于他的梦境。悟空复杂得看看师父，他知道师父担心自己，也知道师父一直念着想要自己能够顾得上家里，可悟空不希望花果山成为师父心里的一个疙瘩，悟空是会想回家，但是师父这边他自然是放不下，那权衡一波之后肯定还是留在师父身边来得安心........ 猴子不知不觉中脑子里乱七八糟想了一堆。

‘不师父，跟花果山没关系，我不用回去。’他最终还是刻意提高音量摆出一副啥事没有的态度，‘诶没事儿，不就是做个噩梦嘛，我多半就是太久没打妖精手头痒痒做了个梦解馋，谁知道梦里把妖精设定太强了我一下子降不住哈哈哈哈哈，没事没事！’

三藏担忧得拍拍悟空，说道‘ 好生休息吧。’ 于是便出了禅房，关门之前三藏踌躇犹豫了一阵，最终还是一声轻叹，掩上房门，自去做晚课。

悟空听着师父的脚步声彻底走远，才算是把提着的气给放了，重新理了理脑子。他真是不希望离开师父，可是说到想家...... 确实也好久没回家了，当初本来说把师父送到道场就回花果山住着，可真到了分别的时候却无比不争气得想要赖着不走，花果山和师父一样重，或者说...... 其实师父对自己才是最重要的呢！所以啊，这个梦既然这么可怕这么阴暗，就不说出来给他老人家知道了吧，要是知道了还指不定怎么担心呢，一担心又要催我回花果山又要催我休息......

悟空越想越觉得乱七八糟，干脆甩甩脑袋一头栽进被子。

别想了孙猴子！天大的事都不如睡觉来得大，睡不好师父又要问东问西了你不嫌烦嘛！

又过了几天，悟空继续异常得做着噩梦，而且梦境的内容越发恐怖起来。有一次他梦见三界被掩上一层阴暗的幕布，任凭他孙悟空耗尽全身气力也掀不开，幕布下各种生灵的哭喊声此起彼伏搅得他心绪全乱；还有一次他又梦到了那个饕餮巨兽，他张着大口吞噬着三界生灵，而悟空自己则是被不知道什么力量给摁在地上，眼睁睁看着无数条性命消逝于邪兽巨口却毫无办法。梦变得更越来越真实越来越长越来越清晰，这天晚上悟空也不知道第几次被吓醒了，他长叹一口气锤着枕头抱怨

‘不至于吧，第几天了都，还让不让人睡啊！！！！，’ 悟空愤愤拎起枕头想要丢出去，忽然手悬在半空，‘该不会......不好！’

夜深人静，悟空三两下便离了屋子，跳上云头，一路奔着灵山飞去

要是自己的噩梦意味着什么，那可就真的糟糕透顶了啊！

灵山

悟空一头钻进大雄宝殿，佛祖微启双目，看着气喘吁吁的悟空，开口道

‘悟空，你至此，有何事啊？’

‘佛祖，我......’ 猴子心里还是觉着做个梦就跑灵山来有些脓包，但最终还是在连做几个纠结的鬼脸之后妥协开口了，‘俺老孙近来总是噩梦连连......’ 悟空详详细细把自己的每一场梦告诉了殿上所有人，说完之后还心有余悸得打了个冷战，‘ 不瞒佛祖，俺老孙打小就没做过噩梦，这会成了正果却不知为何噩梦连连了。哦哦，还有近来我总觉得体内有股真气攒动，搅得俺是心神不安。虽说影响不大但毕竟是不曾遇到过的事情。还请佛祖明示。’

听完悟空的叙述，偌大的大雄宝殿安静了几秒钟，这片安静愣是惹得猴子心直跳

完蛋了很严重嘛，为什么大家都不说话，为什么佛祖不说话，完蛋了我该不会是摊上什么大麻烦了吧orz

忽然，佛陀的声音打断了悟空内心的无限os。只听他庄严肃穆得说道：‘此，亦是一劫，我却不便多说，’ 佛祖顿一顿，意味深长得望了悟空一眼继续说道，‘悟空，你须得真正放下。’ 然后，就消失不见了。

‘诶佛祖，佛祖您别...... 别走啊orz’ 猴子呼得出一口气，嘀咕道，‘这算什么嘛，我什么都没听懂啊？？？？？’ 他求助得望向观音菩萨，谁知对方只是合掌一声阿弥陀佛也消失没影。再环绕着大雄宝殿看一圈，也不见得有人理自己，悟空顿时蔫了，瘪着嘴嘟哝：‘不是吧就这样？？？我是真，真不知道发生什么了啊...... ’说着跑到文殊菩萨莲台前说道，‘菩萨，您好歹告诉俺老孙，佛祖这哪去了？’

文殊菩萨看着悟空，面部平静得说道：‘佛祖闭关了，悟空，你还是回吧。’ 说着便不再发声。

悟空左顾右盼倒腾吵闹了半天，见真的没人理他，也就只能无奈起身离开。他飞在半空中看着灵山发出的佛光，叹口气，掉头往南宫山飞去。

‘应该...... 没什么事吧，如果有什么事佛祖不可能就这么闭关不管的。’

悟空心里祈祷道。

黑暗之谷

一团团黑气从四面八方涌来，一股脑灌进这个下场的山谷

这是暗黑邪恶之地，孕育着三界内所有的邪魔恶兽

一张人面嵌在石壁上，狰狞的面目，铜铃般的眼睛给本就漆黑的洞穴更是带来一丝恐怖的冰凉。那张口吞吐着黑气，五具身体缓缓从黑气中站立起来。

‘啊，来了。’ 人面悠悠得说道

忽然间，五具身体幻化出面庞，四肢，渐渐成了五个张牙舞爪的妖王。

‘谢大王重生之恩！’ 刚幻化出来的五个妖王齐齐跪地，‘小的愿赴汤蹈火在所不辞！’

‘好......’ 人面阴沉沉说道，‘我的大计，还得靠你们。孙悟空，你可是有着大用处...... 哈哈哈哈哈哈’ 人面忽然大笑，又忽然收声，继而用幽暗的嗓音轻声低语道，‘你们知道该怎么做...... ’

黑暗之谷，这个三界邪气汇聚之地，瞬时闪出一丝邪光，随着飞身而出的五个妖王，划破长空，闯入了平静的三界。


	2. Chapter 2

**章·贰 凶兆**

这是悟空从灵山回来的第十天，从天庭回来的第七天

情况有好转么？

并没有orz

说实话猴子对这诸天神佛的不闻不问很是不理解，他真的已经很乖很客气得好好请求他们帮助了为什么要么一声不响闭关修炼，要么一问三不知仿佛没有脑子。悟空看着今早初升的太阳，那么红彤那么亮，却怎么也扫不尽自己心中的阴霾。

悟空很担心，却不知道自己在担心些什么，可这有关系么，担心就是了

而三藏也一直察觉出悟空的不对劲。他们师徒有着几世累积的缘分，十数年的朝夕相处相互扶持，早已是灵犀相通。三藏总能察觉出徒儿们的心思，所以也总能及时宽慰他们。尤其是悟空，三藏作为师父，很是了解他，一是照时间来看悟空是跟自己最久的大徒弟，在悟能悟净还没来的时候自是养成了和悟空互相依靠的心理习惯，就连日后也没见改；二是悟空本身就是个心思颇多的，他时常会有想法，心思也很是细腻，再加上那对神采奕奕的火眼金睛，外人看来那是辨识妖魔的宝贝，可只有三藏才知道那双金睛还能折射出悟空内心的波澜。

平日里的悟空和现在的他不一样，三藏心知肚明，可没见猴子有想要说些什么的态度，于是也不便多问。

而悟空呢，他反正就是懵逼得过日子，自然是没注意到师父对他的担心。为什么所有人都不跟他解释？为什么感觉自己好像有点孤立无援？为什么总有不祥的预感？不会真的有什么事情发生吧？那佛祖也不至于跑路吧？或者他没有跑路只是给我考验？

猴子内心是？？？？？？ 于是脸上就。。。。。。。

终于他忍不住了，一天吃完早饭一丢筷子就奔出门，还不忘留下一句话

‘师父，俺老孙出去一趟，一会就回来。’

三藏看着徒弟飞奔而去的背影，舒了一口气，心想着他总算是愿意出门了。

悟空一个跟斗来到了这熟悉的地方。

青石坡，青树藤，裹着露水气味的清风吹拂着他那浮躁的内心

灵台方寸山，斜月三星洞。悟空看着被青苔覆上的文字，摸着大石门，心情复杂得走了进去。

当年师父赶他走，说是不再见他，也不允许他提起师承。这会悟空虽然修成了正果，心里却还是念着这块陈年老疙瘩，他有点期待见到阔别数百年的恩师，也有点惧怕师父还是不愿见他。

脑海里思绪万千，悟空摸着石壁顺着记忆一路来到当年修炼的地方。那熟悉的青蒲团早被蛛网覆盖，而往日喧闹的教室也再不见任何一个熟悉的身影。悟空默默走到自己的蒲团跟前，跪坐下来低着脑袋，却也还偷偷抬头瞅着当年师父常在的几个位置，心里一酸。

‘祖师...... 祖师还是不愿见我......’ 悟空难过得嘟哝，闭着眼睛深吸一口气，一骨碌站起来，正准备离去，忽然洞内传来一声低沉的话语

‘悟空，你来了......’

是祖师！是祖师！！！ 悟空激动的几乎要淌出泪来，他抽噎道

‘师父，是，是我，不肖徒儿孙悟空，拜见师父！’

‘不必再拜...... 悟空，我们师徒缘浅，我已不再是你的师父。你此番前来之因我已知晓，却爱莫能助......’

‘师...... 祖师，老祖......’悟空艰难得吐出新的称谓。他知道自己当年的过错，也不奢望师父真的能够原谅自己，只觉现在和恩师说上话已是此生大幸，‘ 还请老祖指点迷津，悟空实在不知此间事情何解。’

‘ 自然运转，灵可除邪，只是灵者须得放下一切。你自己好好参详吧。’

声音消失了，洞府一瞬间恢复了平静，仿佛刚才什么事也没发生过。

‘自然运转，灵可除邪，放下一切......’ 悟空自顾自重复着菩提老祖的话，还是不明白，‘ 老祖，老祖，悟空愚钝，还请明示！’

洞内却再无应响。

悟空又呆了一会，才起身，恋恋不舍退出洞去。他走到门口，轻轻拂去手及之处的尘埃，喃喃说道：‘多谢祖师，悟空......告辞......’

说着，便向着南宫山飞去。

三藏自悟空离去后，便一直守在禅房等着，已是入夜三更，终于门吱呀开了。

悟空蹑手蹑脚进的门，以为大家都睡了，却一下子看见师父还坐在那打坐。悟空关切得走过去，轻声说道

‘师父，您还不休息？’

‘嗯，不急，你现在感觉怎么样了？’

悟空知道三藏是放心不下在等自己，心中不免有些愧疚自己回来晚了扰了师父休息。

‘好多了好多了，就是还有些想不明白的地方，但是好多了～师父可安心’

三藏闻言莞尔，他起身轻抚悟空的脑袋。猴子虽说修了人形，却还是比常人矮不少，就和孩童身高一般。三藏本就个高，再加上自家大徒弟平日里除了遇妖怪的时候确实也是无比孩子气，看悟空更像是大人看孩子。三藏虽然依赖悟空保护，见识过悟空威风凛凛勇斗妖魔的样子，却也见过平常悟空不会流露出来的那种放松感，有时候甚至带有一点撒娇的成分。这种状态悟空只在三藏面前才有，这个他自己可能都意识不到。就这样一可爱的猴儿，三藏作为师父，真切希望悟空能够在取经之后获得真正的自由，除了不受紧箍的约束，也不受自己内心桎梏的约束。抚上猴子的脑袋的那一刻三藏想了很多，最终还是化为一句柔软的安抚：‘好多了便好，去休息吧。’

说着他便去了自己的榻上，背对着悟空躺下。

猴子看着师父的背影，抿了抿嘴巴，掀开被子喊一声：‘睡觉睡觉！’ 呼一口气熄了灯。

第二天，就跟往常一样，悟空一直陪着师父。昨晚上师父没主动问他发生了什么，自己却是真很想告诉他老人家。好几次犹豫上前进退两难。

像今天做完早课，悟空溜达到师父身边

‘师父，我有件事想跟您说。’ 好不容易开了口

‘嗯好，现在么？’ 三藏答应得爽快，悟空却一下子低了气焰

‘诶不不不，待会，过一会......’ 暗自骂自己怂包也无济于事

而过了‘一会’之后，悟空再次和三藏打个照面，望进师父那温柔担心的目光时猴子彻底打响了退堂鼓

师父真的会替他担心，这件事情无论是什么还真挺麻烦的。管他呢反正现在自己可是成了佛的猴子，体内还总觉着有股很强的力量，只要我控制好那个力量不就不用担心什么糟心事了么。算了，还是不让师父知道了。

于是在三藏温柔的注视下，猴子无比尴尬得说

‘emmmm师父，那件事情就是，我读金刚经嘛，有个地方不明白想要问问您......’

整句话结束得特别没底气，悟空自己都听得出来。

不过三藏也没有多说什么。他虽说秉承着悟空不愿意说自己也不主动去问得理念，照常给他开了小灶旁的什么也没提。可在第不知道多少天看见猴子还挣扎其中的时候，他作为师父，真的很心疼，也忍不住了。

晚上，在所有人都歇下之后，悟空又双叒鼓起勇气来到师父跟前。这回不等猴子开口，三藏先拉了他坐下

‘无论你想说的是什么，悟空，如果你有心事，为师可以帮你分担。’

猴子看着师父，愣是给看出一个鬼脸。他使劲儿挤了挤自己的眼睛，扯出一个笑：‘诶师父，没事，没事，算了算了，真没什么大事。’

悟空说话声音越来越小，到后面自己都听不见了

‘悟空，你可想留在这？’ 三藏看着难以开口的大徒弟，柔声问出一句，猴子一听猛地睁大了眼睛，正想要摆手否认，却被三藏轻轻握住双手，‘为师知道，你每日呆在南宫山也甚是无聊。悟能悟净还会四处走动，小白龙也常会回龙宫看看，或许.......’ 三藏顿了顿，接着说，‘你当年说要回花果山，最后也没回去，悟空啊，你要不还是回家里看看，住几天吧。’

猴子一愣，一下子也不知道要怎么接话。

师父还是以为自己想家，还是以为自己想家！可是我不是想家啊，我就想和师父待在一起，我担心的事情真的和花果山没关系一点关系也没有！！！我就是担心三界要大乱，要出什么惊天大妖精嘛！！！ 如果真的这样我更不该离开师父了，几个师弟三天两头的不在如果我走了师父就一个人落单了这个不允许发生我坚决不允许！！！！！！

悟空吞口唾沫，把这些话全给咽进肚子

‘不师父，我不想回家，不是想回家。’ 

‘那是什么？’ 三藏担忧得继续询问

‘哎呀没什么。’ 在师父面前，多厉害的齐天大圣都得服软，悟空真的受不了师父的关心，每次只要师父一关心，自己心里那道可以拦绝一切的防线崩塌得多快就他自己知道。

‘真没什么？’ 三藏继续问

‘没！！ 没事！！您别问了好么？？’ 猴子忽然炸毛，或者说，他尝试用大嗓门掩盖自己的心虚，‘师父，您就放宽心好了。我跟您待一处真的真的就是心甘情愿的，您别再说什么让我回花果山的话了好么？？！’

后面那些内容悟空说出口才意识到不对劲。

我担心师父轰我回花果山么？我有担心这个？

可是不担心又怎么会说得出口？

悟空不禁自嘲得一声哼笑

三藏看见悟空这般反应，面容中带了些苦涩。他知道悟空在隐瞒些什么，但是可惜自己却无力得知到底是什么难题。其实三藏心里还是希望悟空回家看看，或者说只是希望悟空不用再被某些东西禁锢，被自己禁锢，希望悟空出去自由得放风，或者按照悟空的说法，出去‘浪’ 。尽管三藏不知道悟空在藏的具体是什么，但他很清楚，悟空不愿意说或者不愿意去做，只是为了自己。

‘好，为师不再说了。’ 半晌安静后，三藏平静得再次开口，‘悟空，休息吧，天很晚了。’

说着就回了自己榻上，依旧背对悟空睡下，给自己空间，也给徒儿空间

悟空又一次看着师父背影，心情无比复杂。他真的很希望能够找人把自己心里的忧虑给诉说干净，可是目前他找的所有帮手，都不见得是想要帮他的样子。师父总会听自己说话，总会尽力给自己出主意或者宽慰自己，猴子心里极清楚。可是这次的事情先不说扑朔迷离，要是拨开看的话悟空总觉得是毛骨悚然的恐怖。悟空不愿意也不允许师父受到伤害，所以他不能说，也不敢说。

唉，就这么挨着呗，总能想到办法的

猴子心里想着，钻进被子埋了头，不一会就沉沉睡去。

而三藏虽是躺着，却不曾入睡，等悟空睡熟了翻身离榻，他轻轻走到大徒弟边上，帮他掖好被子后，坐在一旁，伸手轻揉自家徒儿睡梦中都紧锁的眉头。揉散了，也没起身离开，只是静静守着

那晚猴子没有做噩梦，尽管意识里不知道，但可能师父的陪伴算是最强有力的默默的安慰吧。

接下来的几天师徒两人的气氛有些尴尬。悟空知道自己跟师父说话重了，想要道歉但是一是怎么都拉不下面子，二是如果道歉了可能就意味着得把事实全盘托出这个他不打算做，于是就一直拖着。三藏知道悟空想要来找自己，却不再急着应和，他在心里劝自己要相信徒儿，相信他会有一日想明白来跟自己坦白。于是两个人就这么僵着，导致前来探亲的老猪老沙小白龙一脸的不知所措。

饭桌上，八戒见只要师父坐着，大师兄一定先躲开，就觉得事情真的不大对。八戒虽说不能完全猜着猴子所有的心思，却能够把他对师父的心思琢磨透透的。正常状况下，猴子绝对不可能躲着师父，而正常的吃饭时间猴子肯定是挨着师父坐还一个劲儿往师父碗里夹菜......

一定是吵翻了，老猪心里默默想，于是趁着饭后众人各自散去，他一把把悟空拽到边上

‘大师兄，你惹师父生气了？’

‘没’

‘那师父又念叨什么大道理你听烦了？’

‘啧，没！’

‘那你们两个什么情况？我们才多久不见啊你就......’

‘多久不见，是不久呢！’ 悟空开始挖苦，‘你们真的是大部分时间都在这边陪着师父呢真的尽心尽力呢佩服死了。’

‘呃。。。。。。’ 老猪听着就挠挠头，‘好好好，是我们不是，没跟你一样寸步不离守着师父。可是猴哥啊，’ 八戒拍拍悟空的肩膀，‘你真的不要太担心了，现在不是取经路上，哪有这么多妖精想吃师父？那个唐僧肉的事情不是好久都不见有人提了么你还担心个啥？’

悟空白了八戒一眼，正想开口嘲弄两句，忽然就听殿外小沙弥的叫嚷声

‘你们。。。。。。你们是何方妖精？竟敢来功德佛的道场？’

接踵而至的是此起彼伏的叫喊声和打斗声。

‘不好，妖精来了！’ 悟空一个激灵就变出金箍棒，三步并两步冲出殿去，八戒也擎出九齿钉耙跟上。两兄弟冲到大殿外的空地上一看，不知哪来一伙妖精早就把南宫山围得是水泄不通。悟空金睛一扫，只见一股黑气咕嘟嘟从后面的禅房里冒出来，顿时惊出一身冷汗。

‘妖王在那......师父！’

说着便直朝着禅房奔去。

悟空擎棒扫荡了一路的妖兵，冲到禅房门前一脚踹开房门。只见一名护法僧人倒在血泊中艰难喘息，却还拼命护住三藏，而离他们几步远，是只张牙舞爪的鼠精，正目露凶光步步紧逼。

‘呔，好你个大胆的畜生，还不给我滚！’

悟空一声怒喝，一把揪住鼠精的尾巴猛地往外面一丢，硕大的老鼠顿时腾空而起砸断房梁屋顶飞了出去。悟空一斜眼狠狠瞪了跟着的百十个小妖，咬着牙恶狠狠说道：‘怎么，不愿意走？’

霎那间，妖兵退了个干净。

悟空乘胜追击，一路追到南宫山脚下，金箍棒一阵又一阵的扫荡，留下无数妖精的尸体，见大部分妖精都被赶得差不多，悟空就对着妖兵大声放话

‘警告你们，下回再让你孙爷爷见到，定叫你们死无葬身之地！滚吧！’

处理完所有残余危险，悟空一股脑钻进禅房。那个倒在血泊中的护法已经死了，而三藏正流着泪诵念往生咒。

‘师父......’ 悟空上前搀扶三藏，看师父这样伤心却也不知道该怎么劝好。于是只能自顾自检查起人来，猛然发现师父左臂上有好大一道口子，像是利刃划的，顿时悟空心里陡生恨意，嘴里愤愤骂道

‘好一群妖精，上门找事情怕是没死过！’

‘悟空，帮为师一起葬了他吧......’ 三藏没有理会悟空的谩骂，也不顾自己的伤痛，硬是要去拖那尸体，被悟空拦住

‘师父，我来。’

处理完后序之后，悟空帮师父简单包扎了一下伤口，就安排师弟们好生照顾，自己出门清点伤亡。这一仗甚是惨烈，有四五个僧众被妖精杀害。悟空咬牙切齿看着一片狼藉，安顿好众人之后便再次回屋照顾师父。

外伤好治，悟空自幼便有一种灵力。只要他度了真气去对方体内自是能解决一切的病痛，只是见效快慢还是得跟着悟空的心思来。他若是平心静气自然是极快，要是内心燥乱，没有疗效的可能也是有的。这回悟空费了好一阵子让自己安静下来，虽说见效慢，但是好歹也能够起作用。于是悟空扶着师父坐好，运功把自身真气度去师父那。

费了好一番功夫，三藏算是缓过气来，在榻上卧下。悟空打发师弟们上山采草药回来给师父煎着养身体，自己则是陪师父坐着。好久不曾见妖精，悟空知道师父肯定受到不少惊吓，又眼见着一人为护自己而死，悟空实在是想象不到这个对师父的打击有多大。

‘悟空，你去休息吧。’三藏开口，因为受伤，声音有些有气无力

‘不不不，师父，我好着，一点不累，您别再操心我了，您才该是要好好休息。’说着抿嘴挤出个笑，也给师父掖掖被子。悟空心里很烦躁，他总觉得这些妖精来得奇怪，可能和自己的梦境所示有关么？想到这悟空不禁打了个冷颤。我该去搞清楚到底发生了什么，不能这么坐以待毙...... 不行！不能走！我坚决不能离开师父了，那群畜生的目的这么明显一窝蜂冲着师父来我要是离开那还得了？！

悟空脑子里又是一锅粥，就只能愣在那边发呆。三藏躺在榻上望着徒儿，止不住得心疼，他伸手牵住悟空，柔声安慰道

‘放心吧，为师没事。’


	3. Chapter 3

**章·叁 归家**

妖精奇袭之后的几天，三藏身体虽一直不大好，倒也在慢慢恢复。他一直忘不掉悟空那呆愣的眼神，三藏知道悟空想要去寻求真相，也知道他怎么都放心不下自己。于是好几次想要开口劝慰，却总是话还没说出口就被猴子拦了回去

‘师父，我守着您比干什么都安心。’ 悟空永远能用这句顽固的话顶回三藏的让他离开南宫山的要求。

不过虽然悟空嘴上这么说，心底却一刻都没少想要出去彻查的愿望。只不过在他找到保护师父的方法以及说服自己师父会没事之前，谁都别想让他的猴屁股挪窝儿。

心里的麻烦越来越多，悟空的状态也越来越不好。他变得容易发脾气，变得急躁不堪，搞得现在全南宫山没几个人敢和他说话。悟空也就无所谓这么被孤立，只一门心思想着该怎么完美地解决眼下的麻烦事。

三藏看在眼里，疼在心里。悟空的心思他能洞察一二，他知道他的愿望，也知道他的牵挂，然而知道，却爱莫能助，悟空需要学会放下。又一个晚上，三藏看着熟睡中依旧皱着眉头的悟空心想道，他如果学不会放下，就永远得不到真正的自由...... 这个禁锢不是五指山，不是紧箍咒，不是他的恶，而是因为他内心过于执着的善和爱...... 都是他自己给自己的...... 都是...... 我给他的......

想到这三藏止不住流了泪，却不曾用手拭泪，只是轻柔得抚着猴子炸开的毛发。悟空又开始不自在得扭动起来，嘴里不住哼哼。

‘妖精...... 滚.......滚开........别动我师父......’

‘又做噩梦了。’三藏喃喃道，随即覆上悟空攥紧的拳头，一手轻轻顺着那一头金毛，轻声安慰道：‘悟空，为师没事，为师在这...... 在这......’

第二天一早，悟空睁眼看见师父守在自己榻边上，愣是吓得一个激灵。他小心翼翼看看师父，发现三藏还没醒，就无比愧疚得往自己脑袋瓜上狠狠敲了一下

‘死猴子，是改属猪了么，睡这么死，师父晚上这样守着都没意识到！’

因为悟空左右扭动再加上嘴里嘟嘟囔囔嘀咕个没完，三藏也醒了，一眼瞅见大徒弟正瘪着脸敲自家脑袋瓜，只是轻声一笑，半嗔道

‘别敲了，也不怕人家说你幼稚。’

悟空见师父醒了，才缓过神，心里又暗骂自己没脑子怎么吵醒了师父。然后带着无尽的关心抱怨：‘师父您也真是的，怎么不睡觉坐我这啊？您刚受伤恢复就该好好休息，我能有什么事啊。’

说着就要扶着三藏回自己榻上，愣是把师父按回了被子里。三藏躺在那看着认真给他掖被角的悟空，开口说道

‘想要为师不担心，你得告诉为师，你的心事是什么。’

悟空手上的动作一下子顿住，几秒之后又继续没事人一样整理被褥：‘没事，真的没事。师父您放心，信我！’

师父放心，信我...... 悟空总是这么说，总是这么扛着一切。三藏只觉得心中一疼，不由得眼中淌出泪来，他哽咽道：‘为师想放心，可是悟空，苦难不能总想着自己扛，知道么？’

悟空一下子慌得不知所措。要说他齐天大圣的胆量，自然是三界数一数二的，可再大的胆子也有自己的软肋，也有怕的东西。悟空扪心自问一怕师父出事，二怕师父不要自己，三怕花果山遭殃，四嘛......就是怕看见师父哭。

说实话从取经路上开始就是这样，悟空宁可师父念紧箍咒也不愿意看见他哭。一开始只是单纯觉得哭实在是太烦了而且显得很浓包，想他齐天大圣多么顶天立地一条汉子，反而认了个爱哭的脓包师父；后期就剩下不知所措，虽说取经后期师父胆子渐渐大起来哭得变少了，可每次要是一流眼泪悟空就只能手足无措在那边不知道怎么办。

这么多年自己一点长进也没有...... 悟空无奈得咧了嘴巴扯出一个笑想要逗师父开心

‘师父，您别难过，别难过了...... 俺老孙告诉您就是了，别哭别哭，千万别哭......’

悟空叹了口气，讲起了自己在灵山，天庭，以及灵台方寸山听到的事情。当然没有提到菩提老祖，只是用一个世外高人圆了话。

‘ 他们虽说没给出个准信，倒是都提到了什么自然啊，放下啊，灵气什么的。’ 悟空疑惑得挠挠头，‘师父，我真的不明白是什么意思，他们甚至没告诉我到底麻烦是什么，应该去找谁处理。’

三藏听完若有所思，说道

‘或许你的梦就是预测到了那场三界浩劫，而你，或许就是解决问题的关键呢？’

‘不是吧，师父......’ 悟空犹豫，‘浩劫可能是我梦里相关的，可是听起来总觉得只有很纯净的东西才能解决得了诶。俺老孙...... 我不是前几天才咬牙切齿得开了通杀戒么...... 而且放下...... 我要放下什么？’

见悟空这般不明所以，三藏微叹。他也并不确定自己的推测是否正确，也猜测如果真的是悟空，他现在的状态连自己出了问题都意识不到，要如何才能做到放下？也只能说是天机不可泄露吧。于是三藏撇开了话题，无论事情是什么，悟空总是念着的，既然念着，就该鼓励他去查清楚。

‘悟空，既然诸多细节都不曾明了，为师觉得你应该去查清楚。’ 三藏认真得看着大徒儿的眼睛，一字一句说道，‘不管最后浩劫由谁来阻止，你既然知道了些什么，难道不该有所作为？难道不该尽己所能去拯救苍生？’

‘我......’ 悟空犹豫，不觉低下头，‘师父，我想出去，可是......’ 他无比复杂得看了一眼三藏，继续说道，‘可是我走了您这边怎么办？妖精来势汹汹您也是看见了的，我要是不在天知道出什么事呢！而且妖精这会过来，我估摸着和浩劫有点关系，万一他们就是要抓您去做些什么不好的事...... 我脱不开身，要探消息的话俺老孙动用点朋友自然也能探明白。’

三藏微微叹气，看着悟空的一双金睛真诚得问道：‘那你要怎么联系上你那些朋友？若是探查妖界的事自然可能动用你从前花果山的朋友，难道你想要把各路妖仙都往为师的南宫山带？’ 他语气微嗔，心里却想着悟空若是能够出去，能够回花果山，自然能散心，说不定也就想到办法。

‘可我要是回花果山......’ 猴子还是不大愿意

‘就回花果山，’ 三藏摆出一副师父的架子，‘听为师的，你该回去。’

悟空最终还是不情不愿得点了头，还想要说什么，三藏只是轻轻捂了他的嘴，柔声说道：‘好悟空，为师知道你的担心。可如今摆在眼前的问题涉及三界生灵的安慰，你不能为为师一人而放弃这么多生命不是么？’ 三藏说着，抬手顺着悟空的一头金毛，继续说道，‘无论那灵气是不是你，为师确实觉得你该学会放下。’

‘放下什么？’ 悟空眨着大眼睛问

‘放下你心里所有的牵挂，包括对为师的。’

悟空听到这，脸上浮现出一阵的不情愿，半晌开口道：‘可我要是不挂碍师父...... 我...... 唉，师父，我想着您和我想着天下苍生不矛盾的您干什么这么说嘛！’

三藏目光中涌出一丝心痛，他不知道未来会发生什么，但却很明确一点。悟空和自己这般情谊，总是会为他带来无尽烦恼。这种挂碍不该有，不该有...... 可说实话，自己就不挂碍徒弟们么？三藏扪心自问自己都做不到这件事情。虽然依旧成佛了，可是师徒之间的羁绊却未曾被斩断，十四年的朝夕相处真的让他们不能没有对方。想到这三藏心中一酸，差点又要滚出泪来。

‘好，那不说这个了，’ 他继续抚摸着悟空的头，柔声说，‘悟空，你只需记住，为师真心希望你能获得大自在，能够真正自由。就像摆脱紧箍咒一样，你也需要摆脱心中的桎梏......’ 说到这，三藏顿住，他不想再劝服徒儿妥协得抛弃和自己的师徒情，也不忍心现在就让这个羁绊被斩断

‘就这样吧...... 你明天就走，回花果山去。’

‘好，师父。’

悟空乖巧得答应了下来。

次日清晨，悟空早早起身一路上了天宫拉了哪吒下来。三太子是悟空自幼的好友，当年悟空官封弼马温时就玩在一起，后虽然大闹天宫一战中各自为营，心里却还都是认定了对方是一辈子哥们儿，取经途中哪吒也曾多次帮手解决了不少的麻烦事。这次悟空上天，玉帝虽说还是保持着一副‘事不关己无能为力’的态度，却也答应了哪吒前来帮忙，并且同意三太子随意调兵遣将。两人领着数千天兵天将浩浩荡荡来了南宫山，转眼间就在各处安置好了明哨暗哨，等一切都铺排妥当了，悟空才领着哪吒奔大殿找三藏一众。

远远就看见三藏在那边翘首盼望，悟空脚步不停一路跑到师父跟前说道：‘师父师父，徒儿此去花果山也不知何时才能回来，我打算了，安排哪吒和天兵天将给南宫山加强了兵力，想来也不怕妖精再来骚扰。等我那边查清楚事情原委就直接一举端了罪魁祸首的老巢您这边也自然就安全！’ 悟空说罢还扯了哪吒给三藏打招呼，小哪吒也是乖乖巧巧行了个礼，转头对悟空认真得说道：‘放心吧猴子，兄弟我会帮你照料好的。’

‘有情况就传心术！’

‘有情况就传心术！’

两人异口同声说道，不禁相视一笑。

悟空这会算是放了一部分的心，转身便要离开，却还是依依不舍得就地一跪朝着三藏拜了三拜

‘师父保重，徒儿去了。’

说罢打个呼啸，就不见了踪迹。

耳边风声呼啸而过。悟空的筋斗云极快，不一会就到了东洋大海之上。这是回家的必经之路，悟空心里想，上回走还是当年被师父逐回...... 他甩甩脑袋揪了自己一把，忍不住暗自嘟哝

‘每天脑子里想的都是什么？师父早不会赶我走了！’

又过了没一会，苍翠的山峰闯入眼帘。树木丛生，花果茂盛，林中万物生机勃勃。回家了，终于回家了！不知道当初叫小的门栽种的果园如何，不知道数年前刚出生的猴崽子们长多大了？悟空看着眼前阔别良久的家园激动得内心狂喜，迫不及待直奔着水帘洞而去。

‘孩儿们，你们大王回来啦！’ 落地之后，悟空振臂高呼。不一会，远处的草丛里陆陆续续钻出数个毛脑袋，叽叽喳喳探头探脑，好奇眼前的这只浑身金毛的猴子到底什么来历。悟空见是一群猴宝宝，便乐呵呵跑去，却见小猴们见到自己甚是紧张，才意识到这些是新出生的崽子，没见过自己。虽说心里有一些感慨，想着自己这个当大王的到还成了花果山最陌生的来客，有一些不是滋味，但看着这一班班小的大的半大的新生猴儿们，悟空又不自觉生出一股骄傲。

‘花果山如今真不错！’ 他暗自夸赞着自己手下一班人马治理有功。

‘大王！大王！！！’ 忽得听见远处有人喊着自己，悟空抬眼望去，只见一只老猿正朝着自己奔来，那有些佝偻的背，眉眼间的几缕黑毛，再加上那对白眉和修长的双臂，悟空一眼就认出来了，随即高兴得大声应和

‘通臂猿！’

终于再见了故人，悟空自习打量着这个花果山资历最老的猴子，因为被悟空在生死簿上划去了性命，一直至今活了好几百上千年，身体还算硬朗，头脑也十分清醒，还一直帮助悟空料理花果山的诸多事宜。

‘大王，如今经取到啦？’ 老猴乐呵呵搀扶着悟空带着他往洞内走，同时也不住得嘘寒问暖。虽说悟空是花果山之主，可通臂猿却是从小看着悟空长大的，他见证了悟空从小石猴到斗战胜佛的一切蜕变，悟空知道他了解自己，就跟师父了解自己一样。

‘是的了！’悟空朗声答道，‘就是回家的时日拖了些，我要先把师父安顿好。’

‘那是自然，那是自然。’ 老猴一路领着悟空进了水帘洞，引着一班猴子猴孙见过大王，‘如今大王归家，可算是要好好享福过日子了！大王您看，那几个是谁？’

说着通臂猿手一指，悟空顺着看过去，只见水帘洞自己的王座边上立着五个妖王，一个满身白羽，一个体长数丈，一个满头鬃毛，另两个也是一副猕猴样。

‘五位大哥？！’ 悟空兴冲冲奔过去，一个个仔细看过，激动得喊道，‘好久不见啊，好久不见！你们怎么在这？’

那五个妖王，正是悟空当年歃血为盟的七大圣其五，鹏魔王，蛟魔王，狮驼王，禺狨王，猕猴王。另外两大圣自是美猴王齐天大圣，以及牛魔王平天大圣，现如今牛魔王正在修行悟空是知晓的，至于其他五位哥哥的下落却不得而知。当年天兵天将围剿花果山，悟空被二郎神绑缚上天后，就再也没见过他们。后来花果山全山被焚，悟空也曾痴痴望着化作灰烬的家园，痛苦得想着说自己哥哥们肯定凶多吉少，连并着各自亲眷全都葬身火海了。

如今见到他们活生生站在自己跟前，悟空别提多高兴，他无比珍惜当年的友谊，也永远也不会忘记当年大家指点群妖作战的意气风发。虽说彼时的自己是个妖猴，却也有着让自己难忘的回忆。于是悟空拉着五圣乐颠颠奔着酒桌把自己是灌了个酩酊大醉，六个人抱在一起有说有笑，也流了不少情绪复杂的泪水。

次日，众人酒醒，正围在一处好好得讲着自己近百年的经历。

‘当初天兵可恨啊，一把火烧了花果山，’ 鹏魔王拍拍悟空的肩膀愤愤说，‘老弟你那会不在，也幸亏不在，要是看见得多心疼。’

‘可不是，’ 狮驼王低沉着嗓音接话道，‘鹏兄最是惨，我们几个倒还空着一个身子，哪像鹏兄，妻儿都没在这。’

紧接着大家都是一声叹息

悟空看看几个哥哥们，谈到天兵天将诸天神佛就一脸的凶神恶煞，心中也甚不是滋味。他能够理解哥哥们，但是怎么说呢，自己现在不就是诸天神佛其中之一？悟空依次扫视过众圣，犹豫片刻还是开口想要劝慰一番

‘也是老弟我不好，当年闯下弥天大祸惹得你们一同受罪。这玉帝老儿是有错，可他们那一群不也全是不好......’

谁知悟空话还没有说完，蛟魔王便甩着尾巴搭上悟空肩头打断了他的话：‘老弟，你哪有什么错？不过不是哥哥我说，你这帮着佛门取了也不过十几年的经，怎么变得现在这幅脓包样了？’说着不屑白了一眼西方，‘那群秃驴有什么好？听说你刚被放出花果山就被那个什么唐僧给骗着带上了什么箍儿，只要那臭和尚念个什么咒你的头是疼了又疼。’

悟空听到这，心里一个咯噔。他有点不爽哥哥们随意拿师父说笑，但是也确实理解他们对正派的无尽恨意，于是也只能尴尬笑笑，继续开口说道：‘唉，哪有你说的这么严重。现在不就把那个紧箍摘了？也不是一直戴着。而且我师父真的待我极好，我保护他那是心甘情愿的。’

蛟魔王不再说话，只是嘴角挤出一丝冷笑。禺狨和猕猴二王各自低声怨着说当年叱咤风云的美猴王老弟现如今被一个和尚和教唆成这样一副斯文的样子甚是可惜。悟空左右看看觉得谈话没什么进行下去的可能了，于是拍拍手唤来猴兵一众吩咐道

‘小的们，五位大王来了几天想必还不曾去咱们的果园看看吧。前头领路，带五位大王出去赏玩一圈！’

说着五圣就出去了，悟空跟在队伍后面，他看着几个哥哥的背影，觉得熟悉又陌生。

不过就算如此，哥哥还是哥哥，当年歃血为盟的情谊自然是不会变的。悟空在心里还是一遍遍得告诉自己，能出什么岔子？人家不就是来花果山一起过日子罢了，就和从前一样，反正他们也不需要和师父师弟，那些神佛打交道，讨不讨厌也就随便了难道还能控制人家的脑子不成？时常这么想着，悟空倒也慢慢释怀了这种潜在的矛盾。他知道自己没有权利逼着五圣在一瞬间就有了自己修炼五百加十四年才获得的心性，更没权利逼着人家忘记仇恨。于是那种尴尬的气氛也就持续了个把天，习惯了五圣的言语刁钻猴子也就不那么在意。

悟空是在努力让自己不在意那些言论，可是情况似乎并没要好转的意思。五圣越发喜欢谈论三藏，尖酸刻薄得讽刺不停不说，还总把三藏形容成一副不堪的形象。一天晚上又是大家聚在一起喝酒，鹏魔王忽然开口询问：‘诶美猴王老弟，你这会是怎么回来的家？难道你那个和尚师父没有留你在身边？’

‘不曾留我，不曾留我，’悟空打着酒嗝，迷瞪瞪扶着脑袋说道，‘师父还希望我多出去走走不在南宫山呆着呢。’

‘他是不是赶你走啊，不想你留在那。’鹏魔王灌下一壶后一手搭在悟空肩头，贴着悟空的耳朵悄声说道，‘你看他反正也赶走过你这么多次了，说不定这会还又是如此呢。’

听到此，悟空心里一抽，可能是醉酒的缘故，脑海中忍不住浮现出从前的画面。当年他三打白骨精，师父念了紧箍咒赶他走，还丢给他一纸贬书；还有一次他杀了几个毛贼，师父又不要他，那次师父念紧箍咒的时候甚至没有一丝一毫的犹豫；还有...... 当初菩提祖师...... 悟空瞬时两眼噙泪，他狠命压下这种负面情绪和乱七八糟的想法，用手抹了一把脸：‘不会不会，师父不会赶我走，他可疼我了。’

‘切，老弟，你就是心态好。’ 禺狨凑上来继续说道，‘你不是说这次回山一是散心二是要去查什么浩劫的事情么。不瞒你说，老哥我们几个倒是听到了些关于你那个梦里浩劫的风声。’

悟空一个激灵，酒醒了大半。他这段时间在花果山享乐不假，内地里却也布开人手四处在妖界探查饕餮的行踪，几个哥哥确实也帮了不少的忙，四处派遣手下妖兵出去探查。不想今日终于有了收获，悟空瞬间来了精神，询问道：‘六哥，你快给我说说。’

‘唉，饕餮即将临世确实不假，而浩劫呢也是注定要发生的。你那个和尚师父倒是解决问题的关键。’ 禺狨斜眼瞄了悟空一眼，‘不然你以为他为什么要让你离开南宫山？’

‘为什么？’ 悟空不禁被问住，如果师父是那个灵气之人，那自己不该正要留在南宫山护他周全，为什么反而师父让自己离开？

‘因为你是妖精出身啊，我的傻弟弟诶！’ 狮驼王也凑上前来说道，‘你那个和尚师父，自是金蝉子转世，十世修行的好人，一身的灵气自然以后会派上大用场。你想想你最近的状态，虽说成了正果可心里啊，还是躁动不安不是，你这种情况就怕妖性再一个抑制不住毁了南宫山那个灵气聚集之地怎么好？照你说的，你师父这么一个心怀苍生的人，要是说他为了三界而舍了你，我倒是不惊奇。’

悟空听完一愣，是了，自己最近确实被梦魇和杂念搞得暴躁不堪，当初南宫山来了妖精自己更是下了杀手一副恶狠狠的样子。难道真的妖气再现？悟空不禁打了个寒颤，心里升起一丝落寞，难道师父让自己离开，真的就是这个原因？

他没有再说什么，五圣见悟空没了声响也不再继续说下去，劝他好好休息后就自顾自散去。悟空一人坐在水帘洞的王位上，抚摸着扶手上威风凛凛的狮头，脑海中浮现了自己为妖时的飞扬跋扈。悟空开始恍惚，他记得师父告诉过他，成正果其实就是找到最初自己的本心，那自己的本心，是妖？还是佛？尽管师父一路上都在耐心导他向善，也一直在鼓励他说他内心纯明，那是不是只是安慰的话？又或许师父深知他妖的本性，只是想要努力掰正而已......

悟空脑子又乱了，他不相信师父对自己会如此戒备，但是几个哥哥的话在脑海中总是挥之不去。

‘猴子要上钩了。’ 黑暗中低沉的嗓音响起，话语毕后还流出一丝嘲弄的窃笑，‘都说他和唐三藏师徒情深，我到想要看看这个师徒情深到什么境界。’

说着，大手一挥，一只乌鸦嘎嘎叫着飞远了。穿过层层迷雾，乌鸦停在了一个石门之前，门边赫然立着六个大字：五毒山蛊虿洞。乌鸦落地后摇身一变变成了个矮小妖精，闪身进了洞门。妖洞正中坐着五个妖王，其中一个伸开尾巴从乌鸦精手上勾去一封信件拆开一看，嘴角扯出一丝冷笑。

‘上头下指令了，轮到我们兄弟几个干活了。’

瞬时，五毒山上升起一股股的黑气，群妖腾空而起直奔着南宫山的方向涌去。


	4. Chapter 4

**章·肆 揭示**

入夜后的南宫山格外的静谧

皎洁的月光被点点繁星簇拥着，柔和撒向大地。三藏坐在蒲团上，放下念珠抬眼望向窗外，悟空已经离去多日，却不知是否状态有所好转。近几日三藏觉得心里犹如被塞进一团乱麻，总是止不住去担心自家大徒弟。看着夜空，他低头轻叹，自语道：‘不多想了，要相信悟空，他能......’

轰，门外一声闷响硬生生惊断了三藏后面的话。

也不知发生何事，只听外头忽然嘈杂声迭起，三藏正想出门查看，谁知刚到门口就见悟净慌慌张张狂奔而至

‘师父，师父您没事吧。’ 悟净气喘吁吁得上下打量三藏，见并无不妥才长出一口气。三藏见三徒弟这般着急，不由轻抚安慰道：‘为师无碍，悟净你别着急。’ 说罢又担忧得望向门外，震天的喊杀声惹得三藏胆战心惊，于是问道，‘外头发生什么事了？’

‘是...... 是妖精，哇一下子好多妖精！’ 平日里稳重的悟净也心有余悸得打个哆嗦，‘幸亏三太子调了兵来，不然可真的要完了。’ 说着紧紧握住三藏的手，认真说道，‘师父您好好呆在这，我就留您身边好好保护您，千万莫怕。’

‘那怎么成！’ 三藏正色，‘既然妖精来势汹汹，你自然是要出去帮悟能他们，为师会没事的，你快......’ 却话还没完就被老沙急忙挥手打断：‘不不不，师父您宽心，外头还顶得住，可是您这边要是出了一点差池大师兄非要扒了我们的皮不可。’

三藏一时语塞，却也无可奈何，只能合掌念佛祈祷平安。

外头的喊杀声越来越大，有天兵的叫嚷，也有妖精的嘶吼，时不时更能听见几声熟悉的声音，三藏坐在殿内耳热眼跳心下难安。门外断断续续得传来几句零散的话，是两个妖王和小白龙的声音。

‘别多管闲事，金蝉子转世，灵气汇集，我们得带走那和尚......’

‘......给我们大王修炼！！！！！！’

‘滚开！！’

‘我劝你们死了这条心！’

不一会，喊杀声渐行远了，但那几句话却烙在了三藏心头。

莫非自己才是灵气汇集者？而饕餮若是得了自己这一身血肉怕就要临世...... 可是倘若再这么打下去，被牵连进来的他人又何其无辜？

三藏心里冒出个念头，他心思复杂得看了执着降魔杖紧张得四处观望的三弟子一眼，微叹口气接着闭目念经。

又过了两三个时辰，天色朦胧得亮了起来，殿外的呐喊声也随着黑暗渐渐散去。悟净探头出去确认一切安全后搀扶着三藏走出殿门。屋外一片的狼藉，伤兵死士横七竖八躺了一地。不远外的哪吒见三藏从殿内出来，连忙赶过来

‘圣僧，您没事吧？’

看着哪吒通红的小脸和行动不大方便的右臂，三藏苦涩得一笑，安抚道：‘贫僧无妨，三太子请放心。’

‘呼，可算是没事，这群妖精也太猛了些，亏得小爷我防住了，不然要是将您带走了孙猴子还不得炸锅。’ 哪吒长出一口气，摸了摸有些凌乱的鬏。

虽然哪吒早是个习惯于降魔伏妖的大将军，可也还是个孩子，见他为自己如此紧张，三藏看在眼里也甚是心疼，于是走上前扶着哪吒坐下，柔声问道：‘你可都还好？’

小哪吒爽朗得摆摆手，连声说着习惯了。转眼看见八戒在边上走过，于是便问：‘诶老猪啊，当初猴子只叫我帮衬着看护你们师父，可现在不是都已经取经结束了么，怎么这还有妖精这么不要命得来抓圣僧啊？’

‘说得好像我知道似的......’ 八戒嘴里嘟哝

‘适才...... 适才我听两个妖精说了。好像什么饕餮要复活，需要师父的血肉帮助他回复肉身临世？’ 小白龙此时凑了过来，气喘吁吁得说道，他一身白衣早已经被鲜血染的变了颜色，破破烂烂挂在身上。

‘啊那万一以后他们再派兵来攻打那如何是好？’ 老沙一下子紧张起来，‘我们一直这么撑下去，大师兄不回来的话可真不知道能撑多久。’

‘那你放心，’哪吒又摆摆手，‘我会继续增加兵力的，反正玉帝陛下也同意我随便调兵遣将，实在不行我们再多搬点天神下来，小爷我就不相信还保不了你们师父了！’

身边人你一言我一语得商量部署着下一阶段的策略，三藏在一边一直默不作声。他听到妖精的话听的真切，深知自己不能落入妖魔手中，可是却也不忍连累如此多的天兵天将受罪送命。三藏是极其慈悲的，我不杀伯仁，伯仁却因我而死的戏码安在他身上着实就像直接拿刀剜他的心。

次日，不少妖精又登门拜访，好不容易恢复元气的南宫山众人又不得不拖着疲惫不堪的身体抗敌。此回三藏仍留在房内，却硬是要求想留在身边保护的悟净出去帮忙。于是不一会，房门的缝隙中飘进一缕黑烟，一只体长数尺的蜈蚣顺着缝隙爬进来，裹着妖气显出人形

‘哈，这次他们防御工作倒是没有做到位啊，偌大个房间愣是一个兵士都不按插。’

‘是贫僧刻意为之，在此等你。’

蜈蚣精一愣，嘴里哼着显出半人半妖的样子。他张牙舞爪得挥动着触须，半截身体悄默声得攀爬到三藏身后，长着獠牙的脑袋摇晃着凑近，嘶哑的声音像是从嗓子眼里被撕扯出来一般：‘怎么，你不怕我？’

‘为何要怕？’ 三藏注视着眼前的妖精，平静得答道

‘你不知我们要抓你何为？不知我们是要你的命？’ 蜈蚣精凑到三藏跟前，扭动着身体狞笑着发问

‘自是知道。’ 三藏深吸一口气，继续平静的回答道，‘只不过贫僧实在不忍再看你们将南宫山祸害得生灵涂炭。’

‘哈！好个悲悯的圣僧。’ 蜈蚣精的一对手一把扯住三藏，挑衅得说道，‘那我可就带你走了，可别吓哭哦。’

‘那贫僧请你，先行退兵。’

‘那是自然。’

蜈蚣精说话间便下了命令，同时带着三藏出了屋子来到空地上。老猪老沙看见师父落在妖精手上骂骂咧咧就要举起兵器冲上前，却被另外闪出的一条毒蛇缠住给绑了个结结实实。哪吒和小白龙见状就要上前搭救，蛇妖于是亮出毒牙逼近被五花大绑的八戒悟净，冲着三藏威胁：‘圣僧，还不叫他们退下？不然我即刻教你徒弟们死在你面前。’

‘住手！’ 三藏急忙喊道，‘贫僧自是跟你们走，但请放了我徒弟。’

‘师父您...... 哎哟哎哟...... 您别这么说！’

‘哪吒你个木头脑袋，愣着干什么去把我们师父救下来啊！’

‘你们这群死妖精吃了狗胆了！还不快放了我们师父，不然我们大师兄知道了定将你们扒皮挫骨，叫你们死无葬身之地！’

悟能悟净虽说被缚，嘴上还在叫嚷着。蛇妖示威般得吐着信子威胁：‘好不中听的话哟，真是不讲道理。圣僧啊，您看看您这两个徒弟......’

‘呸，别跟我们师父搭话！’ 悟净狠狠啐了妖精一口

蛇妖一下子被激怒，张开大口亮出毒牙，吓得三藏高声喊道：‘不！住手！’

蛇妖停在那，看了看蜈蚣精，蜈蚣精点点头，蛇妖也就收敛了嘴。看见八戒悟净躲过一劫，三藏长舒一口气，眼眶里泛着泪安慰道：‘悟能，悟净，小白龙。你们听话，留在这好好养伤。倘若你们都被妖精害了，连给你大师兄报信的人都没了。’

‘说完了么？’蜈蚣精的脑袋再一次凑了上来，紧张得八戒一众只想往上扑。蜈蚣精白了他们一眼，不屑说道：‘别这么紧张，我不会轻易杀你们师父，时机还没到呢。我还是劝你们不要轻举妄动，不然死和尚咱们倒也是不忌讳～’ 说完蜈蚣精一扬手，带起一阵黑雾，带着三藏和妖兵，尽数撤退。

黑雾数秒之后散去，空地上什么都不剩了。

悟空这几天更加是心绪不宁，前些日子好不容易好转的梦魇症状有开始平凡反复起来，只不过梦的内容出了张牙舞爪到处吃人的饕餮，还有师父。好几个夜晚悟空都梦见师父被妖精缚住投入炼炉，或者倒在血泊中奄奄一息，吓得他时常惊叫着就从床上跳起来，一身的冷汗。

‘不会不会，我师父可是最后那个克杀饕餮的灵气汇集者，哪儿那么容易出事？’ 

‘没事没事，哪吒可是带着玉帝的允许在南宫山驻兵，少说几万天兵天将都能过去，哪里还挡不住妖精？’

悟空搂着被子坐在床上自言自语得安慰自己，却瞬时停住了。

‘你师父教你离开南宫山，那又是赶你走呢。’

‘那个死秃驴有什么好？老弟啊，不是哥哥我说，他真的到现在都不信任你，你觉得他好那完全是当局者迷！’

‘你也不想想，他都赶走你这么多次了，再多一次也无妨啊。’

‘孙猴子，别忘了你是妖精出身，这点事实永远改变不了的。’

‘金蝉子转世怎么会真心收一十恶不赦的妖猴做徒弟？’

五圣的话语轰炸着悟空本来就满当当的脑子，他气急败坏得薅着毛想让自己安静下来，却怎么都做不到。近几日悟空不知怎么，脑子里总是时不时蹦出这样的话。

‘可能是累坏了吧，或者太想师父了。’悟空叹口气，拿起床边的酒坛子张口又是好一阵咕咚。

‘大王？’ 忽然耳边传来了一阵苍老的呼唤，悟空循声望去，是通臂猿，他正坐在一边看着悟空，好像已经看了蛮久的

‘唉通臂猿，怎么还不睡？’ 悟空一下子停住了拿酒的手，尴尬得回应

‘大王，您最近喝了不少的酒。’ 老猴没有回答悟空的话，只是自顾自说起来，‘您查的那个浩劫不是基本清楚了么，如果您不是灵气汇集者，那自然不用避开您师父师弟们留在家里修炼，为什么还不回去呢？’

通臂猿一下子问到了悟空的心坎上。是啊，既然已经查清楚了而且师父又是那么重要的一个局眼，我为什么不回去？悟空也想问自己。是不是哥哥们说的那些话真的对我产生了影响？或者说，我才认清了师父真正的想法？

‘既然我师父不想我留他那，那我就避开好了。’ 悟空心里想着好多话，就这句不由自主得蹦了出来。

‘所以您真的相信五位大王和您说的话？’

‘不信！’ 悟空回答得斩钉截铁，话音刚落却又犹豫了一阵，喃喃道，‘也信...... 他们说的确实像是真的。我是个妖精出身，师父要是不希望我留在他那里污染了灵气那也是自然......’

‘您就不担心您师父？’通臂猿接着追问

‘不担心，有什么好担心的？’ 悟空倔强得回答，‘他老人家可算是天选之人，重大使命在身哪那么容易出事？况且南宫山的防御部署是哪吒一手承办，我还真不信这点事情他都办不好。’

通臂猿也不继续说下去，只是叹口气叫悟空好好休息。临走前还是留下了一句话：‘ 大王，老猴懂的不多，但却知道一件事。您心里想做什么，那就去做，不要被别的东西牵累了，自己怪不好受的。’ 说着就离开了。

悟空无奈得摇摇头，重新躺回床上。自己心里想做什么，他很清楚，他就是想要保护师父，寸步不离得守着他。可是心里又在意着什么，他也清楚，他担心师父不要他，担心自己最讨厌最恐惧的事情再次发生，担心自己被抛弃...... 如果五圣说的是真的，那回去找师父就只有被嫌弃或者再次被抛弃的后果。若是回去之后扰了灵气，鬼知道这天上地下要怎么看他，或者说，这天上地下从来就没有正眼看过他。他不敢去接触这种打击，这种打击也可能是他孙悟空唯一不敢接触的东西。

‘他会好的，不是么？’ 悟空把脑袋闷进被子，‘解决浩劫的关键，他才不会出什么事呢！’


	5. Chapter 5

**章·伍 真相**

南宫山，众人慌作一团，哪吒咬牙切齿得望着散去的黑雾留下的几缕残留

就在刚刚，蜈蚣精和蛇精硬是当着他的面劫走三藏，哪吒心里真不是滋味。想当初猴子离开之前千叮万嘱叫他照顾好师父，现如今这么点小事都没办到。哪吒一想到自家兄弟得知消息后气急败坏却拿自己无可奈何的样子时就满心沮丧。

不行，不能就这么让他们不明不白把圣僧捉了去

哪吒心里暗暗发狠，说着便站起身，来到瘫坐地上不住挠头抹脸的老猪老沙和小白龙面前，只见他们三个亦是垂头丧气打不起精神，小白龙更是已经一把鼻涕一把泪得哭了起来。

‘嘿你们三个！’ 哪吒的声音宛如当头棒喝，夹杂着一丝愤怒，‘师父丢了就这样沮丧模样？不赶快想法子救圣僧回来？！坐在这边算是什么？！’

‘能怎么办啊......’ 八戒矮着声音说，‘小哪吒，你也不看看那妖精的兵马有多少，兵力有多强，听刚才那嚣张语气说不定还有多的在后方呢，一副不怕我们找上门的样子。我们现在得不到什么厉害的神仙帮助，就靠天兵天将能和人家打么？还不如去告诉大师兄叫他想办法。’

‘是啊是啊，三太子，我们去花果山找大师兄吧！’

‘不成！’ 哪吒回答得斩钉截铁，尽管他心里明白此事尽早通知悟空一定是一个妥当的处置方式，只是现如今也不知悟空那边情况如何，万一他在处理什么重要的事情才一直回不来，万一他正在修炼以应对那个传说中的三界浩劫，那中途打断叫悟空从花果山回来去救本该被他们保护得好好的圣僧那岂不是拿三界安危开玩笑？于是哪吒仔细思量半晌，说道：‘先不急着叫大圣知道，倘若扰了灵气修炼自然是不好的。我们先跟去看看妖精把你们师父带去何处，倘若我们能救，就直接救下你师父。大不了我再去天庭要些兵。’

‘也罢，只能如此了。’ 悟净应和道

短暂安排之后，小白龙留守在南宫山随时做好前后联系调度兵士，哪吒老猪老沙则先行动身跟着妖精留下的行踪去查明三藏下落。询问土地追踪妖气折腾一番之后，一座黝黑阴冷的山脉出现在他们面前，三人按下云头落到地上四处打量一番。草木荒芜，四下里寂静无声，只是时而窜出一两只龇牙咧嘴的野兽，也都个个饿的皮包骨头。想要叫出土地神前来询问，却愣是在那跺了半天的脚也没人回应

‘这是什么地方？怎么这样荒凉？连个看管的土地都没有？’ 老沙看看四周，一脸的不可思议

‘天庭竟然不曾管辖过这里，’ 哪吒也是惊讶得四处细看，‘我们从来不知道下界还有这样的一处地方，这都...... 这都没人打理多久了？’

‘说不定是什么厉害妖精的辖区你们看不着呢，’ 八戒在一边嘟哝，‘我看师父八成就在这块了，瞅瞅这边的妖气，真的怀疑能把人熏出毛病来！’ 说着揉揉自家太阳穴，‘你们不觉得这个地方呆久了头昏么？’

听到如此说，悟净和哪吒二人也开始觉得身体有些许不适，而且心里也越发得暴躁起来。不知道什么缘故，三人尽管是仙佛之体，但也好像逃不过这山里的妖气的侵害。

‘那就抓紧时间找你们师父吧，先不说他老人家在这里呆不久，咱们要是逗留过长了都怕是要出毛病！’

三人于是也不多言，各自散开寻找三藏。小哪吒一路走，越发感慨这个地儿，拨开一丛丛七零八落枝丫着的灌木越往里面走越是觉得阴冷恐怖，凭着自己多年的降妖经验，这里准是什么厉害妖精的居所：‘甚至还能躲过天庭的排查，’ 哪吒心里还在嘀咕，‘这会看来摊上的麻烦不小呢！’ 忽然，哪吒一个重心不稳，脚下踏空跌进一个深坑。

在好一阵自由落体后总算是着了陆，哪吒站稳脚跟后四下里警觉得勘察了一番。这是一个深有数丈的深井，顶上狭窄只能过两三个人，底下却是宽阔得像个大广场，甚至能够容下千人。哪吒走进石壁观看，黑色的不明液体顺着石缝横向淌着，四面八方汇集到一个硕大无比的石碑上，碑后是扇丈高石门，碑上赫然刻着六个大字：五毒山蛊虿洞。汇集过来的黑色液体不断注入这组成字体的深刻石缝，仿佛永远都灌不满那浅浅的凹槽

‘好个恶毒的名字，’哪吒揉揉太阳穴，越发觉得脑袋昏沉，‘这里想必就是妖精的洞口了，我得快去找老猪老沙过来好应付。诶...... 今儿这个头怎么疼得厉害......’ 虽说身体不适，三太子却也没有太在意，顺着刚才跌落进来的进口一路飞上了地面。

一上地面刚站稳，哪吒就顿时觉得浑身乏力，四肢一软就跪倒在了地上，但是体内的真气却感觉被搅闹得一塌糊涂，虽然身体没有力气甚至无法站立，哪吒却觉得胸口像是压抑着无边的怒火，恨不能找个没人的地方狠狠打穿一座山。

我是怎么了？哪吒疑惑。他成仙多年，从未遇到过如此情形。或许是那些黑色的液体？难道是什么毒？

他决定原地休息，气沉丹田运起功，这才压制住那股攒动的真气。片刻功夫之后哪吒自觉缓过劲儿来，就地留下记号后这才起身寻找八戒悟净。

一会功夫，三人便汇合。哪吒领着兄弟俩找到刚才跌落的洞口，顺着下去来到了妖洞门前。两兄弟正准备按照老规矩骂门并且要求妖精把师父送出来，却被哪吒一把拦住

‘诶你俩先别出声，这个洞怪得很，看见壁上那些黑色液体没？’ 说着指指岩壁的缝隙，‘这些个玩意怕是让我们不舒服的罪魁祸首，还不知是什么东西。一是现在我受这里影响状态不佳，二是你们等会怕也会如此，三我们不了解妖精虚实，怎么好就这么贸然叫门？’说完白了一眼二人，‘敢情你们取经这些年打了这么多妖精都没积累点经验？’

听哪吒语气里满是嫌弃，八戒尴尬得笑笑应道：‘这不，每次降妖基本上都是我猴哥出马，俺老猪和沙师弟，要么在看行李，要么就和师父一道进洞了哪知道这些个规矩？’

虽说悟能悟净没有多少降妖叫门洞经验，不曾注意到洞前的异常，这个洞本身也确实不是个善地，里面的妖精自然也不是好对付的。这五毒山蛊虿洞里住着五个妖王，都是修行千年的毒物，彼时也曾和花果山有些许牵连，都算是蛟魔王的手下，后来花果山遭天火焚烧，五毒也自此销声匿迹，后居住此地，已将整座山炼成毒物熔炉。而他们的这个毒更是厉害，可以使人邪念丛生，而对于那些仙佛之体更是可以转正为邪，除非有无比强大的定力和内力，不然被同化那都是早晚的事。

哪吒他们猜测得没错，三藏确实被带来了五毒山。一路上被小妖们推推搡搡，再加上五毒山的毒气浸入体内，他早是难受不堪，晕厥过去数次。当他迷迷糊糊清醒过来的时候，正发现自己被扔在地上，青石板上覆辙一层厚苔，湿漉漉得裹着泥把三藏原本整洁的僧衣沾染得青一块黑一块。抬眼望去，只见自己身处一个偌大的妖洞中央，而身边正堆着数不尽的尸骸，有血淋淋只剩下半截的，也有中了剧毒眼圈黑青皮包骨头的。如此尸山一般的情景可怖之余也透出无尽的悲凉，三藏本就是慈悲之人，身处其中自是惊惧的同时也倍感痛心。

‘阿弥陀佛，罪过，罪过......’

‘哟，圣僧，醒啦？’ 忽然耳边传来尖利的声音

三藏闻声看去，面前竦然立着五个张牙舞爪的王座，五只青面獠牙的妖王正襟危坐，个个目射寒光，左手边上那个一副蜘蛛长相，支棱着八只爪子梳理自己一头拖地的乱发，几只乌黑的小眼睛正齐刷刷看在三藏身上，使他不由得冒出一身冷汗。自取经结束后，三藏已经有许久不曾跟妖精如此接触，更别说是五个如此凶神恶煞的，如此冷不丁坠入这番境地，当年那种熟悉的恐惧感再一次无情将他吞噬。这些个妖精仿佛不只是想要得到自己一身血肉，而是目标在了别处，三藏隐隐从蛛王的眼中看到些许端倪，却奈何不知道具体是什么，只是感到一阵不妙。于是他强压住内心翻滚的担忧，努力用镇定的声音问道：‘阿弥陀佛，施主掳贫僧到此，有何目的？’

五个妖王不约而同发出一阵冷笑，居中的蜈蚣张开千足爬到三藏身边，举着一对獠牙凑到他面前说：‘自然是有大用处～ 圣僧，想必您定是也听说了三界浩劫的事情吧。’ 妖精绕到洞府阴暗的一角，其余四个推着三藏跟上前去。穿过一个阴冷的石廊，眼前赫然映出一片火光。

这是一个万丈深渊，而深渊底部正咕嘟嘟冒着怪异的紫色火。石壁上宛如奇经八脉的黑色液体一股汇入火焰之中，腾起阵阵黑烟，熏得三藏一阵头晕目眩，只觉得心性打乱，于是他赶忙沉心下来，不顾身旁妖精的推攘，合掌念经。

‘观自在菩萨，行深......行深.....般若波罗蜜多时......’本是熟悉到不能再熟悉的经文，却因为内心杂念丛生而诵念得异常吃力。三藏紧锁了眉头，努力让自己稳定下来。

看见三藏这般反应，一旁的蝎王不由嘴角牵扯出一丝狞笑：‘想不到啊，连堂堂金蝉长老转世，旃檀功德佛，都经不住着邪气熏陶，那我们的齐天大圣孙悟空...... 哈哈哈哈哈。’ 

笑声不大，却是让三藏不由打了个哆嗦。悟空？难道他们要用这个对付悟空？他不知道自家大徒弟现在的状态如何，三藏虽然坚信悟空心里善念的稳定，但同时也不得不怀疑他是否能承受住这样连自己都难以克服的邪灵之气。悟空能量太大了，如果被影响那真不是要惹出和等的乱子，而自己对他多年的教诲，那个原本纯真善良精灵般的猴子，可能就此便不复存在......

妖王们仿佛能看透三藏内心一般，赶着三藏心如乱麻之际继续说到：‘这猴子是我们的一大步棋，而您呢，’ 蛇王嘶哑的声音绕到了三藏身边，‘自然也是有大用处。三天之后便是月圆之夜，阴气最盛......’

‘我们那时会架起铜炉，而圣僧您呢，就需要牺牲一下，我们要借您的魂灵和您的肉身一用。’

‘为何？’ 

‘为饕餮大王临世！’

‘果然是他。’

‘如何啊？圣僧？你慈悲为怀，一定是愿意拯救我家大王的性命的对吧～ 再加上孙悟空这个灵气汇集变成邪气汇集，我们大王和你的宝贝徒弟联手，那可真是改朝换代的好时机哦！’

三藏淡淡得看着身边徘徊的几个妖王，心中自然开始了打算。他不会允许饕餮的临世，不会允许悟空就此堕入魔道，更不会允许三界生灵涂炭。而自己虽已成佛，却还是手无缚鸡之力，无法逃离妖洞。既如此，三藏便默默在心里计划着

只要在月圆之前，先化了这身血肉，自可保三界无事......

谁知蜈王的声音再次响起：‘圣僧啊，你不用这样大义凛然。我们兄弟几个自然是舍不得你提前赴死～ 一是为我们大王药膳的功效，我们得保得你肉体和魂灵，二是......’ 妖精凑到三藏耳边，将一句带着倒刺的话轻轻吹入三藏的心里，搅得他心里仿佛被千万根麻绳紧捆着，撕扯着

‘我们还想要你看看，你的宝贝徒弟孙悟空，到底定力有几何呢......’

哪吒这边三个人跌跌撞撞碰了不少墙壁，终于在眼前看到了一丝的红光。‘想必前面是个宽敞地方！’ 八戒喘着粗气扶着墙弯腰说道，他的声音撕扯着，仿佛是从血里捞起来一般，‘这该死的妖洞，怎么窄成这样！’

‘还有这一墙面的黑水！’ 哪吒也艰难喘息着调息内力，‘对我们影响真的好大，前面宽敞的话至少不用离墙壁这么近了。’

‘说的是，说的是。’ 悟净也是强忍头晕附和道。

三人费劲力气走到小洞的开口处，眼前赫然出现的是那燃着邪火的深不见底的断崖，八戒忍不住倒吸口凉气感叹道：‘我的个妈呀，这什么......’

‘嘘！小声点！’ 哪吒反手罩住了八戒的嘴，丢了个眼色手指前面，‘你看，你们师父在那边不是！’

‘师!......’见到此情景悟净一个按耐不住就要往上冲，被哪吒另一只手硬是拽了回来：‘冷静点，冷静点！！！这样贸贸然冲上去还要不要命了？还要不要你们师父活命了？你看那边五个妖王，我们就三个人，对对方还什么都不了解，亏得你们倆这样着急的暴露藏身之处！’

‘行行行，’ 悟净一边应和着小哪吒的抱怨，一边止不住往三藏那边张望，‘可是三太子，五个妖精围着我们师父，他老人家肯定不知道怕成什么样呢，再一个万一出了点差错叫师父伤着，我们怎么担待的起啊！’

‘就是，猴子要是知道了非得扒我们俩皮不可！’ 八戒也在一边附和

哪吒甚是无奈得翻了个白眼，他心里清楚此地不宜久留，不宜他们久留也自然不宜三藏久留。这个洞府里奇怪的黑水确实像有蛊惑人心的功效，他们三个在此肯定呆不如三藏来的时间久，已经是如此的不舒服，可想而知三藏的经历肯定只能更加遭罪。哪吒知晓自己悟空兄弟心里会记挂三藏法师，可是他也相信猴子只要脑子不昏头，一定不会做出伤敌八百自损一千的举动

‘先别着急，没看见他们说话呢么，先听着看看啊！’

八戒悟净转念一想也觉得有理，于是三个人屏息凝神，探听起妖精那边传来的声响。

‘孙悟空...... 灵气汇集........ 金蝉子十世修行的血肉助饕餮临世......月圆之夜......’

因为受到黑水的影响，几个人的法力各自有所降低，而内心的躁动不安更是阻碍了他们运功远听的能力，于是只能断断续续捕捉到这些个关键词。

‘不行了哪吒，俺老猪实在是没力气听了。’八戒一屁股瘫坐在地上，艰难的开口说道，‘这个洞怪得紧，我们法力受限制不少。不如先出去，找到猴子告诉他。他们不是说月圆之夜嘛，我估摸着打算月圆之夜吃咱师父来着，还有三天，我们赶紧找大师兄来救师父不就完了！’

哪吒也是被耗出了一身的冷汗，只能做罢：‘好吧，先去找猴子。’

说着三人急忙撤离妖洞。


	6. Chapter 6

**章·陆 蛊毒**

悟空最近的日子越来越糟糕，也越发得迷上酗酒，这种着迷来的有点莫名其妙有点诡异。但是悟空最近心思很乱，所以抱着一种一切不合理在自己身上说不定都是合理的心理。他每天听着几个哥哥们的说三道四，开始怀疑自己的妖气，自己的邪恶本性，也开始怀疑师父叫他走的真正目的。

‘我是妖，俺老孙是妖！’ 他打着酒嗝摊在自己的王座上翘着腿盯着眼前一个嘀哒哒的钟乳石，‘既然是妖，嗝，师父自然不要我，不要我污染了他的灵气，为了三界，嗝，也是，嗝，反正这么颓了多喝点酒也无所谓，嗝’

嘴上狠话悟空一句也没有少说, 可是心里依旧无比记挂着南宫山那头。每当夜深人静，他一个人缩在床上裹着被子被噩梦惊醒的时候，总会怀念那晚师父默默的守护。悟空记得好清楚自己那天一早醒来看到的。师父本来就因为受伤而脸色不好，却硬是半夜三更来安抚做噩梦蹬踏的自己，硬是披着星光守护自己这个本该守护他的人一整夜...... 还有取经路上，自己每每受人之托出去降妖总会在外过几个夜，每次回来总是能看见师父的一脸担忧和没睡好觉的憔悴；狮驼岭上八戒谎报军情说自己被妖精嚼碎咽下了肚，师父便那般痛哭流涕，看见自己平安回来脸上洋溢的都是失而复得至宝的惊喜；还有两界山前，那是自己第一次见到师父，一袭僧袍，一柄锡杖，悟空怀疑过这么俊俏的和尚怎么能够爬上五行山给自己揭封贴，同时也觉得挺好玩，自己这么个会讲人话的猴子精，他就这么信自己放自己出来了； 出山之后，石破天惊，悟空记得自己在天上转悠了好一阵子才落回地面，看见师父站在那就一把抱住他感动得稀里哗啦，那个时候师父摸了自己的头，悟空记得，那是很久以来第一次有人用那样温暖的手摸自己的脑袋......

还有三打白骨精的时候，自己怎么解释师父都不予理会，只是念紧箍咒，只是想赶他走，悟空忍得住紧箍咒的剧痛，却忍不住师父不要自己的心酸；还有那次打死杨老头的糟心儿子，师父也是那样的不要自己；还有，还有当时在灵台方寸山...... 不，灵台方寸山那不是一个时间轴的......

‘啊！！！！ 烦死了！’ 猴子烦躁得薅自己一头炸开的毛。师父的好他这辈子，下辈子，永生永世都忘不了还不尽；可是为什么自己还是丢不开那些小小的，掰着手指都能数过来的苦楚？为什么自己就是那么难相信师父的那句‘悟空，你本性纯良，为师希望你能获得大自在，为师希望你学会放下。’？猴子这段时间算是把师父这句话给一个字一个字怀疑了遍。本性纯良？我明明是妖王出生，前不久还在南宫山打开一通杀戒。放下？我怎么放得下对师父的牵挂......

悟空感觉自己本来就不大的头里真的塞满了浆糊，他好像从来没体会过脑子这么混乱的情况。他躺在床上翻来覆去好一阵子之后还是下定决心叫来了五个哥哥和通臂猿

‘几位，我要回南宫山一趟。’

悟空筋斗云快捷，几个时辰就回到了南宫山，愣是被眼前的景象吓得心里凉了半截。原本庄严的佛寺早已经是断壁残垣之景，地上还有未被清理干净的血污，南宫山的后山上堆着一具具发臭的尸体，有张牙舞爪的妖精，也有本山的护法僧众。

天呐...... 这样的破败不堪，这样的损兵折将...... 到底发生了什么？为什么不见师父师弟？？？ 悟空直感觉自己快急出火来。

‘师父！！！！师父您在哪啊！！！’ 他惊惧得呼喊，在空中一阵阵绕着山飞，怒睁火眼金睛扫视着山上的每一寸角落，引得几个小沙弥出来观望，见是大师兄回来了，便一股脑围上去。悟空一把揪来一个小沙弥的衣领，通红着眼睛从牙缝里蹦出几个字

‘告诉我，师父哪去了？！’

‘悟空师兄，你可算是回来了...... ’ 小和尚被勒得有些喘不过气，却还是一把抱住悟空哭了起来，‘师父...... 师父.....’

这时候，小白龙从一旁经过，看见猴子的身影一阵欣喜，赶忙跑到跟前。悟空缓缓松开自己毛躁的手，冷静下来后给小和尚赔礼，转过身紧盯着小白龙，后槽牙咬得嘎嘣直响

‘小白龙，你说，发生什么事情了！’

小白龙叹了口气，将前情说了一遍。悟空已经是听得怒发冲冠，他一边生气几个师弟无用保护不了师父，一边生气妖精竟然敢如此肆意猖獗，同时也气自己，为何就这么心大敢丢了师父独自回花果山呆这么久还不回来。

正当众人谈论之际，空中打个呼啸飞来三朵云，正是哪吒一众。他们一落地就看见了悟空，连忙迎了上来

‘大师兄，大师兄原来你在这！我们去了花果山还说找不到你！’ 悟净欢喜得跑上前来，一把搂住猴子

‘诶呦猴哥，可算是见到你了，这回师父有救......’八戒不自觉绽出一个笑脸，却忽然意识到自己说了什么不该说了，硬生生吞回了下半句话。

悟空推开悟净，退后两步冷眼看着眼前的几个人，目光扫到哪吒的时候不由皱眉：‘哪吒，这下和你没关系，我教训师弟。’ 

说着转过头对着剩下三个人，声音一下犹如炸雷一般，‘好啊你们！’悟空涨红了脸，面部表情抽搐着，‘什么样的妖精这样难打？能让你们一个个毫发无损得就把师父丢了？人家是遁地进来的还是隐身进来的？你们是一个个瞎了怎么？看不见？有没有脑子啊？这都是第几次了？为什么每次我把师父托付给你们你们总能把人给看丢了？！蠢也得有个道理吧！’

‘好啦猴子！’ 哪吒冲上去拉住悟空，只见他此时已经是浑身的毛都竖了起来，眼睛里滚滚冒出杀气，于是哪吒一把推悟空到一边，同时回头冲被训傻了的三兄弟说，‘你们快避避，我跟他讲。’

‘李哪吒你干什么！ 我有在说你么？！’ 悟空挣脱哪吒的手，狠狠得把目光射了过去，‘要不是看在你是天庭派来的人，我连你一起骂了你还好意思拦我？你......’

‘你嚷嚷够了没？！’ 哪吒同样提高了声音，‘孙猴子，我知道事情对你的冲击力很大，但是你能不能冷静下来听听我们现在的计划是什么？！’ 哪吒着急得声音忍不住颤抖起来，‘你一回来就冲大家发火，大呼小叫的不觉得丢脸吗？！你这样表现让你师父怎么想？！你还想不想去救他？！’

‘师父......’ 听到哪吒提起师父二字，悟空瞬间低了气焰，适才的愤怒全部转换成无尽的焦虑，就快把他淹没了。悟空拉着哪吒，用几近恳求的语气说道，‘哪吒，我不吵了，你快说，告诉我我师父现在情况如何？他是，他是灵气汇集，是灵气汇集，不能出事的！’

哪吒听到此处，看自己兄弟这样颓丧心里也是极不舒服，于是放缓了语气劝说：‘你先别急，我和你两个师弟去过了妖精洞府见到三藏法师，他现在还无碍。只是你刚才说什么？你师父是灵气汇集？’哪吒说到这里顿了一顿，看向悟空的目光闪过一丝怀疑，‘这是你在花果山听到的消息么？’

‘是，’猴子这会也安静了下来，‘难道不是这么回事？我五个哥哥没道理骗我。’

‘可是我们在五毒山蛊虿洞听到的消息是，你是灵气汇集，而你师父是要被作为助饕餮临世的一个神丹。我之前也听仙界的传闻说过，用功德者的肉身加上魂灵一起炼制的丹药能够让服用者能力增强百倍，妖精若是吃下那必定妖力大增。’

‘你的好像有道理...... 但怎么会信息出偏差？’ 悟空若有所思得紧了眉头，心里忽然冒出一股寒气，他也不知道那样透心的冰冷从何而来，也没工夫细究，只是不禁打了个哆嗦，继续说道，‘那不管我们哪个版本是对的，我师父总归是浩劫的一个重要点，如果我们能把他从妖精手上救出那基本上可以稳定局面。’

‘是这个理。’ 哪吒也同意得点头

‘那准备走吧！’ 悟空甩甩脑袋抖擞精神，‘叫上八戒老沙，小白龙留下后勤，我们救师父去！’

四人带着一班天兵天将径直杀向五毒山。落在山头的那一刻，悟空顿时感觉体内一股力量攒动，像是那股真气被什么东西刺激，在他胸膛一阵乱撞，而与此同时浸透此山的邪气也是弄得悟空头痛欲裂，他一个身形不稳就跪在了地上

‘怎么回事今天？’悟空咬紧牙关稳住身子，嘴里低声嘀咕。他这样表现惹得周遭人围上来想要关切，都被猴子按了暂停。他长出一口气，四下看了一圈摸清情况，便开始吩咐众人

‘老猪老沙哪吒，你们三个带兵把山头都占了，我进去捉妖精，若是他们有援兵或者山里跑出来点什么都给我拦住，到时候一起收拾。’

‘猴子，你一个人进去能行么？’ 哪吒看见好友之前的虚弱状态，不由担心询问

‘自然能行！’ 悟空回答得斩钉截铁，‘我这也是为了大局考虑，而且我们要是一群人往里面冲兴师动众万一妖精伤我师父可怎么好。’

‘可是猴子，里面有五个妖王。’ 哪吒还在劝，‘而且这座山邪门得厉害，我们上次进洞都是法力大减，感官都迟钝不少。’

‘我晓得！’ 悟空还是很笃定，转头见哪吒依旧一脸的不放心，雨水接着补充道，‘说真的，伙计，我心里总觉得不踏实，我得先进去看看什么情况才好做判断。要是里面满是陷阱这么多兵士进去不是叫他们白送？赔本的买卖咱可不干！再说了，’悟空惆然望着天空，只见南方笼罩着一片乌云，‘我总觉得一会还有大事发生，需要你们在外面留足兵力帮我接应。’

哪吒苦劝无果，最后只能千言万语汇成一句小心。

辞别众人，悟空一头扎进地洞，转眼便站在了空旷的妖洞门前，摇身一变，变成了个小飞虫，抖开翅膀顺着门缝飞了进去。沿着阴冷潮湿的狭窄通道，悟空踉踉跄跄飞了好一阵子，终于看到眼前映出一片空旷，他现出本相，从耳朵里取出金箍棒一晃变成碗口粗细，擎在手里，贴着墙藏在阴影里侧目望过去。

真是个奇怪的妖洞，为什么一个小妖都没见到，难不成是个空巢？人家早搬走了？

悟空心里正觉得奇怪，忽然耳朵捕捉到，五个妖王座椅边上的一条通道里传来一阵声响，悟空屏气凝神仔细听，却因为功力受限怎么也听不清楚

算了，去看看再说。于是悟空又变成小飞虫，直撞向了那个狭窄通道。可刚飞出几步远，悟空顿时感到头一阵剧烈的疼痛，青筋瞬时暴起，他被迫显出本相来。落地后，悟空赶紧抬头查看是否被妖精看见，举目却没见到任何人，倒也是松了口气，想要再变化却也不能够

‘真是邪门，’猴子不出声得骂了一句，‘今天是怎么了，这个洞里到底是有什么东西？’ 

他也无暇多想，平息内力片刻之后，握紧兵器顺着那通道就钻了进去。走了一会只听见一片嘈杂之声，而滚滚妖气正像一堵墙一般扑面而来，差点没掀翻他。而就在这令人窒息的邪恶气息中，悟空还是捕捉到了一丝无比熟悉的踪迹，仿佛是一束细细的光，虽然能量微小，却总能在无尽的黑暗中引人注目，指引自己找到方向。

是师父！

感应到三藏的存在后，悟空按耐住内心的狂喜，耐下性子慢慢靠近通道出口，藏在里面向外观望。眼前出现的是一个巨大的深崖，崖壁上搭建了一个高台，悬空着挂在外面，崖底紫色的火光迸射，半空中悬浮着一鼎铜炉，早就被火焰炙烤得泛着金光。

那是阴火，专门炼制能量巨大的丹药，短时间内便可把药材提炼出来融合出一粒能够扭转乾坤的金丹；那铜炉则是专门炼丹用的。悟空看着眼前出现的一系列景象，纷纷对应上了当年在兜率宫听老君介绍过的事物，不由心里一阵打鼓

‘师父一定就在那，’悟空狠狠错了错后槽牙，‘这群妖怪好狠的心，用这么些歹毒玩意害我师父！’ 说着，悟空眨动火眼金睛仔细望向高台，五个张牙舞爪的妖精正围着一个虚弱的身影，悟空看得顿时怒气横生。

‘呔！你们这群不要脸的妖怪！’ 他纵起云头强忍着体内翻滚的真气和莫名的邪火，举棒冲向高台。五个魔王一惊，看见远处直杀来一个凶神恶煞的猴子，嘴角竟漫出一丝笑意

‘好啊，终于来了。’

悟空一棒狠狠朝着离自己最近的那个妖精砸去，蝎王举起两柄大锤当啷一声撞上金箍棒，迸出一传火光。悟空身法及其迅速，趁着妖精招架的功夫马上调转势头朝着蝎王柔软的腹部就是一棍，妖王黑色的硕大身体瞬间如同弹药一般射了出去，砸在对面的岩壁上后落入阴火之中。妖精这边见少了个弟兄，又一股脑冲上来两个。蛇王丝丝吐着信子喷出毒液，蛛王攀在崖壁上冲悟空喷出一股股锋利得能够切段山石的蜘蛛丝。三个人瞬间又战在一处。悟空奋力绕开蛇妖，一拔毫毛分身出百十个小猴，引着蜘蛛精的丝液硬生生把蛇妖裹成个亮晶晶的银球。悟空趁势抡起金箍棒把银球直向着蜘蛛打过去，电光火石之间两个妖精双双跌落崖底，葬身在一片跳跃的火舌中。

适才的一番打斗，让悟空有些体力不支。妖洞里的邪气对他的侵蚀好像越来越重，更加艰难的是，悟空仿佛感觉自己体内有一个什么东西，在和整座山的邪气进行呼应，里外夹击弄得自己头晕眼花。于是他深吸一口气，用金箍棒撑住晃动的身体，先是短暂得用无比柔和的目光看了一眼师父，紧接着下一秒就恶狠狠盯着妖精说道

‘孙子，还不快把我师父放了？想和你兄弟一样被烧成炭么？’

而剩下的蜈王和鼠王，却一点不像刚刚失去三个弟兄的模样，反而是讪笑起来：‘好一个威风的齐天大圣，斗战胜佛，’ 也不搭理悟空，径直转头冲着三藏说道，‘圣僧，你大徒弟还真是，勇猛无比呢！’

三藏全程都目不转睛得注视着自家徒儿，悟空的一举一动他尽收眼底，而当和悟空四目相对的时候，他只觉得心都要碎了。除了妖怪说的勇猛，三藏同时还看见了悟空举棒时的些许艰难，看见了他用金箍棒勉强支撑起的身体，看见了他一双金睛里溢出的疲惫。见悟空强行压制邪气的侵害而导致的额上青筋暴起，还有近日来无数个不眠夜造成的爬满血丝的眼睛，三藏真的无比心疼。倘若此时身边没有妖怪，倘若自己没有像个废物一般被五花大绑得丢在一边动弹不得，他好想冲上前去仔细看看悟空，好好抱抱他。

蜈王见三藏没有对自己的话作出反应，于是便凑到三藏耳朵边轻轻撂下一句话：‘圣僧，好好看着你的乖徒儿是怎么变成一个邪物的吧～’ 忽然妖精提高了声音，转头看向早就被他靠近三藏的举动而气得炸成个毛球喉间不住低吼的猴子，笑盈盈说道：‘或者说，孙悟空这个绝世妖王，是时候展现出他的本性了。’

一股从脚底钻上来的恐惧同时侵袭了师徒二人。悟空瞬间呆愣在了原地，妖王的一句话，仿佛是火山喷发前从火山口滋滋冒出的气体，虽然不起眼，却身后跟着可夷平万里地的滚烫熔岩。悟空感觉自己体内的邪气一股脑压制住了本来的内力，和这满山满洞充斥的妖气欢快得呼应着，快要让自己身体炸开了。他脑海中又开始浮现出不愿见到的画面，耳朵里又响起自己不愿听到的话

‘老弟，你是个妖！’

‘金蝉子才不会真心收妖精做徒弟！’

‘你怎么又被你师父赶走了？’

‘你走！我没你这个徒弟！’

...... 

‘不！！！！！’ 猴子嚎叫着跪在了地上，无边的恐惧瞬间包裹了他，他甩着脑袋，带着哭腔神智不清得喃喃道，‘师父，师父您别赶我走...... 别不要我...... 让我呆在您身边保护您可以么......’ 

这样一番情景自是让三藏感到肝胆俱裂，这几天在妖洞，虽说一直活在对自己生命的威胁里，但是只要一想到悟空，想到这个浑身充满能量充满希望的大徒弟，三藏就不会有一丝害怕。因为他总是相信，悟空总能够战胜邪魔，他总能够打败饕餮还三界太平，他总能...... 总会学会放下。可如今看到在眼前痛苦挣扎的悟空，他开始感到害怕，并不是担心徒儿救不了自己，而是担心这样一颗原本美好的心，一不留神就会堕入魔窟，永远不得翻身。悟空嘴里的只言片语虽然零散且轻微，三藏却一字一句听得异常清楚，他再也看不过悟空这样受苦，却只能尽力去呼唤他

‘悟空，悟空啊。为师在这，’ 三藏尽力保持自己声音的缓和，‘不要担心，不要怕，为师不赶你走，永远都不会赶你走。’

‘可是师父，’ 悟空迷迷糊糊朝着师父的声音爬去，‘师父，我是妖，您怎么会愿意去......’

‘悟空你不是妖。’

‘可我的出生...... 可是我成了佛还有杀念，我怎么都摆脱不了邪气啊......’ 悟空的声音越来越轻，还带着一丝哭腔

三藏只觉得心如刀割，他正想继续安慰悟空，怎知身边的妖精忽然踱步走向猴子

‘孙悟空啊孙悟空，想当年何等意气风发目空一切，谁知道现在变成这副唯唯诺诺的样子？唉，说白了还是这个和尚害得齐天大圣变成这样，’ 蜈王一使眼色，一直站在三藏身后的鼠王手中忽然多出一柄短剑，锋利的刀尖抵住三藏的后心出，冲着猴子叫嚣道，‘大圣爷，这么个没用的师父又伤你心又害你失了豪气，留着干什么？小的我帮您处理了吧！’ 说完还凑在三藏耳边加上一句，‘圣僧请放心，只会伤你，不会杀你。’

说着，剑直直得捅了进去。

三藏顿时感到身后一阵剧痛，不一会，血便流了出来，滴滴答答淌了一地。悟空顿时爆怒而起，一个急冲就要来夺师父，却硬是被蜈王扯住脚飞下了深渊。不一会，两人便纠缠着再次出现在平台前方，蜈蚣显出本相缠着悟空不让他进前，悟空则是左右挣扎，一只手拼命朝着平台的方向伸，嘴里还不住得喊着

‘师父，师父您别怕，我这就来救您！’

身后的短剑越陷越深，三藏只觉得双腿开始变得绵软无力，眼前的景象变得模糊，要不是他清楚知道妖精不可能现在就杀死自己，可能就会撑不住了。尽管意识有些模糊，三藏还是清楚得感知到数尺开外和妖魔纠缠在一起的悟空急得快要发疯，于是他拼上所有的力气，忍着剧痛冲徒儿的方向喊道

‘悟空，你别着急，为师没事......’

身后的短剑又嵌进身体几寸，呼吸更是困难

‘为师...... 为师没事...... 悟空啊，你千万...... 千万别着急’

猴子哪能真的不急啊，他一双金睛火眼死死盯着鼠王手中若影若现的寒光，看着师父在自己眼前被伤害至此，悟空再也忍不住满腔怒火，念动咒语瞬间变做插满利刃的钢球，把几丈长的蜈蚣切得粉碎。待等妖王从身上滑落后，悟空紧接着一个猛子冲向高台，一脚踢开三藏身后的鼠王，手起棒落直接将妖王打入阴火之中。

但是也就在那么一瞬间，悟空却听到鼠王的狞笑

‘孙悟空，我们几个死不足惜，你已经无药可救了。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！’

那令人毛骨悚然的笑声在鼠王灰飞烟灭之后依旧回荡洞内

解决妖精之后，悟空急忙冲到师父面前。三藏勉强撑起身子想要扶他，却因为忍不住身后的剧痛而不得不瘫坐在地上。悟空颤抖着伸手搀住师父，只摸到一手粘稠的血液和师父有些冰冷的肢体。悟空顿时吓得不知所措，他哆哆嗦嗦得说：‘师父..... 师，师父，您别怕，忍耐一下，我，我帮您把剑先拔出来，拔出来咱们好医伤口...... 不疼的，一会就好，不疼的。’

说着就伸手摸上剑柄，一狠下心就抽出了短剑。

三藏为了不让悟空过于担心，愣是忍着疼一声都没吭。

悟空慌张得仔细看了看短剑，还好不算致命伤，这让他大大舒了口气，可是当悟空和师父四目相对的那一刻，脑子里杂七杂八的想法又一股脑冒了出来。一阵剧烈的头痛，比刚才痛百倍，排山倒海般得吞没了他。

‘你，你是不是，一直拿我当妖精看？’

悟空在心里呐喊着，但是他不忍心说出口再刺激已经受伤的师父，于是只好生生吞回了这个问题。猴子甩自己一巴掌后重重出一口气，说道

‘师父，没事，我先帮您疗伤。’ 

说着便掰着三藏坐好位置，独自运起功来。

悟空这是要用体内的真气，三藏心里清楚，可是即使取经路上见过悟空使用，现在的他却还是抱着一丝的担忧。成佛之后悟空的真气变强，一度到他难以控制的地步，再加上现在他状态不佳...... 三藏想到这，于是不敢再继续叫已经遍体鳞伤的徒儿给自己疗伤。

于是在悟空将真气输入他体内之前，三藏扶着墙努力站了起来。见师父如此举动悟空甚是奇怪，他跟着站起来后说：‘师父，咱先什么都别管了，俺老孙先给您把伤治好。’

‘不，不需要，为师无碍。’

‘什么叫无碍啊！师父您不知道您现在脸色多差！’ 听见师父拒绝，猴子急得快要跳脚，‘要说什么过一会再讲，您现在先赶快好起来！’

三藏轻柔得按住蹦跶的大徒弟，温和得说道：‘好悟空，为师知道你的心意，只是你那股真气尚控制不好，如何能给人医伤？要是一个不注意，反噬了可怎么好？’

见猴子还想要辩驳，三藏莞尔一笑接着说，‘为师已经是仙佛之体，一点小伤算不得什么，只是你......’

没错，悟空现在双目通红，浑身上下冒着黑气，他一直沉浸在巨大的情绪起伏当中自是感受不到，可三藏却看得再清楚不过，‘悟空，你还好么？’

听到此处，悟空一下子失去了心里的堤坝，他一下子扑进师父的怀里嚎啕大哭起来。他之前一直怀疑的事情，在听见师父这句问候的那一刻顿时化作泪水流得什么都不剩

‘师父，呜呜呜呜呜，师父，您会不会以为我是妖精，我以为您是不要我才叫我回花果山呜呜呜呜呜呜。师父，老孙好想你，以后能不能同意我一直跟您在一起永远都不分开啊呜呜呜呜呜，没有您我真的不知道该怎么活，真的不知道该怎么活呜呜呜呜呜呜。’

三藏轻轻拍着悟空的后背，也留下了两行清泪，他安慰悟空的同时心里也止不住升起一股担忧

悟空啊，你还是不曾放下......

为师，如何能一直陪着你......


	7. Chapter 7

**章·柒 去了**

师徒二人如同潮水一般的情绪，忽然因为洞口方向传来的阵阵喊杀声戛然而止。悟空离开了师父的怀抱，一手擎着金箍棒一手把师父拽在身后，一双火眼金睛直勾勾盯着通道的入口处。不一会，只见一个遍体鳞伤的天兵跑进来喊道

‘大圣，大圣，妖精援兵......’

不等天兵说完，他身后就飞出一道白光，刺穿了他的身体。

悟空就感觉身后的师父一阵颤抖。

他回头给师父一个安慰的微笑，把三藏安顿在一块巨石后面藏好，柔声说道：‘师父，您在这等等，老孙去看看。’ 他也不等三藏做出任何回应，便腾空而起飞向了那个通道口。

黝黑阴暗的通道里，五道更黑的影子嗖得一声冲了出来，悟空一惊，说道

‘哥哥，你们怎么来了？’

‘自是来给你当帮手啊！’禺狨王粗声粗气得说道

‘那妖精援兵......’

就在此时，远处高台上的三藏清楚得看到一个背对自己的妖王手中攒动着一个电球，于是他急忙向悟空喊道：‘悟空，危险啊！’

与此同时五魔王亮出兵器，五柄利刃直朝着猴子刺去。

悟空听到了师父的喊声，同时也见到了五王眼中的杀意，一闪身跳到高空逃离的兵刃。他举着棒子拉开架势踩着云头，看着眼前熟悉又陌生的五人，声音颤抖道：‘你们真是，真是他们一伙的？’

‘你本该也是我们一伙的！’ 鹏魔王向上一个急冲，挺剑利刺，‘早在数年之前就该是！而你却选择帮佛门取经，成为他们的走狗！’

‘孙悟空，你知不知羞！’ 蛟魔王吼道

‘你是妖精你知道么？！’ 猕猴王尖着嗓子质问

‘五百年前让我们兄弟为你卖命弃家！’ 狮驼王的声音在左侧响起

‘五百年之后你却抛下我们，和那群该死的仙佛走在一起！还害得牛哥道行尽毁！’ 禺狨王也尖叫着冲了过来

‘不要假装是好人了，你妖精的出身永远改变不了的！认了吧！’

悟空艰难地左右招架，虽说不是打不过五魔王，只是因为他们的话太过于扎耳。

我是妖？

我假装好人？

我......我是妖

我......我假装好人

我...... 我才是那个背叛了他们的人

因为心思混乱，悟空渐渐难以抵挡处于下风，他一边努力让自己心思回归正轨，一边小心生怕真的伤着五魔王。三藏远远看着悟空不敌妖精，听着妖王不断说着的扰乱心智的话，心里自是焦急万分。他只能尽量冲着悟空喊，希望自己微弱的声音能够突破那些恶语，传到徒儿的心里

‘悟空，你要记住，你不是妖’

‘悟空，集中注意力，好好抵挡’

‘悟空，为师相信你’

这几句连五魔王自己都听不大清楚的话仿佛真的有效，猴子慢慢稳住身形，开始压制五魔王的进攻。

蛟魔王一眼就看见了高台上的三藏，嘴角扯出一抹邪笑：‘好啊，原来罪魁祸首在这！’ 说着抵挡住悟空一二棒后径直冲向高台。

悟空眼疾，一下瞅见鲛魔王疯也似得冲向师父，于是一个闪身避开四路进攻也跟着飞了过去。他伸手一把揪住鲛魔王的尾巴往后使劲一扯，嘴里噼里啪啦啐出一句话

‘我警告你，不许碰他！’ 

蛟魔王却没有停下来的意思，依旧叫嚣着杀戮。悟空见状手中铁棒闪个虚晃，一阵光影之后飞出一柄宝剑，他接剑在手攀到蛟魔王头部，高举宝剑，看着眼前那对眼睛，顿在了空中

‘哥，请你停下！’

‘猴子，你竟敢为了这个秃驴这样对我们！’

‘他是我师父！’

‘我们是你歃血为盟的兄弟！’

噗嗤。悟空再也没有停手，刚才的一系列对话像是没有发生过似的，一闪而过。远处的四魔王之看见悟空手起剑落，蛟魔王硕大的头颅被瞬间斩断，鲜血直喷到了高台上。

悟空脚下一蹬，蛟魔王的身体就扭曲着滚入阴火之中，瞬间化为灰烬。悟空借力站上高台后，木讷得看着坠落的蛟龙尸首，顿感脱力，跪在了高台边，脸上滚下两行泪来。

‘三哥......’

蛟魔王是个大块头，这一下流了不少的血，原本就有缝隙的高台自是承受不下，鲜血就像雨点一般，顺着台面上的缝隙滴落进山崖。悟空双手扣在地上，想要努力抓住一丝三哥的气息，可却怎么也不能够。

‘悟空！’ 三藏在巨石后面看见悟空这番情景，只感觉自己的心都要被撕碎了。他不顾身上的伤痛，不顾一台的血污，踉踉跄跄跑到猴子身边，伸出手臂环绕着猴子因为抽泣而颤抖的肩膀将他拥进怀里。三藏想要说些什么宽慰悟空的话，可一想到徒儿的结拜兄弟刚为自己而死，千言万语也终是吐不出一个字符。

‘孙悟空！！！！！！’ 还在空中的四魔王爆发出凄厉的怒吼，‘你这个忘恩负义的畜生！！！！你连妖怪也不如！！！！’ 说着纷纷举起兵器冲向高台。悟空察觉到危险后，以迅雷不及掩耳之势抱着师父躲开攻击退回巨石边上，迅速安排师父坐下后手执铁棒围着三藏画了一个保护圈

‘师父，您待在着，徒儿去去就回。’

悟空生硬得扯出一句自以为还算镇静的话

可三藏只听到了从血液中撕扯出来的声音

‘我，我有些私事要处理。’

尽力伪装的冷漠，总是藏不住下面无尽的绝望

那年春天，是他们第一次相见，在那郁郁葱葱的花果山。没有隔阂，没有怨恨，只是兄弟之间无限的爱。悟空记得，那个时候他们七大圣日日一起耍子，一起喝酒，一起在月光下的丛林里玩闹，一起对抗数不清的天兵天将......

这一切好像昨天才发生过，而转瞬之间，统统消失殆尽。

悟空从来没有打过这么憋屈的仗，眼前的四人长着如此熟悉的脸庞，可是他们齐刷刷闪着寒光的眼睛却让悟空不得不认清现实。雨点一般的攻击直直得朝着悟空袭来，再也不带一丝迟疑。悟空左右抵挡着，眼前闪过的刀枪剑戟曾是手中棒最亲密的战友，而那些兵器的主人也曾是和自己抵足而眠的朋友们。而如今，一切都变了。

他们和饕餮是一伙的

他们酝酿好了一个大局

他们要捣毁三界

他们...... 他们要害我师父......

悟空眼里的泪水被他混合着血吞下肚去，他抽搐着嘴角，手起棒落之间再也没有犹豫。四个妖王本来就不是齐天大圣的对手，现在悟空修成正果功力大增，再加上如今较真起来，那更是打不过。不出一会功夫，猕猴王就被金箍棒的罡风拍在支棱起来的尖锐的石牙上，狮驼王体力不支坠入阴火，禺狨王被悟空一把把被折断戟头插入的胸口。

片刻之后，战团已经安静了不少，只剩下鹏魔王歪歪斜斜得飞着，气喘吁吁。悟空红着眼，每干掉一个妖王他的心里就越发寒冷，直到现在，已经感受不到什么情绪上的波澜了。而体内那股莫名的邪火，好像越来越茂盛，就跟地底下哧哧往上窜的阴火火舌一般，仿佛随时都能引发巨大的爆炸。鹏魔王抬起被血液模糊的双眼，只见孙悟空浑身浴血，手执铁棒，身上的战甲也是早已被撕得稀碎，仿佛尸体堆里站起来的活死人一般，于是他一声冷笑：‘不错嘛，猴子 ，你还是很有潜力的。’

‘少废话！’ 悟空低沉着嗓音嘶吼，‘你要是不想和他们几个一样 尸骨无存就快给老孙滚！’

‘滚？’鹏魔王的声音里忽然混着一丝轻松，‘滚什么？’他抬头看着洞穴上方的一个裂口。时间已经是晚上，皎洁的月光洒进了充满血腥气的洞穴，带来有些不协调的凄惨的美感。

鹏魔王不再说话，瞥了一眼不远处高台上正殷切望向这边的三藏。

整个洞穴出奇得安静了几秒之后，鹏魔王忽然腾开双翅径直冲向高台！

悟空被鹏魔王的这一举动吓了一跳，一阵简短的困惑之后立马明白是怎么回事了，不由背后一阵发凉。现在想必已经快到了那个所谓的最好的炼丹时间，这个死鸟怕不是要！！！

于是悟空立刻铆足劲追了上去，赶上鹏魔王时对方已经来到了高台之上，眼看着鹏魔王尖利的爪子下一秒就要碰到已经做好准备迎接利爪的三藏。悟空一个鱼跃把妖精扑倒到了一边 ，同时嘴里嘶喊着：‘师父，您快，到避魔圈里去，快！’ 鹏魔王此时额头上已经青经暴起，他回过头对悟空叫嚣道：‘猴子！既然你不愿意和我们合伙，那就别怪哥哥我心狠手辣！’ 说话间，鹏魔王掌心腾起一颗两眼的光球，直冲着悟空的胸口砸去。

那颗球不大，却是妖王几乎耗尽精力集合起来的内力所成。悟空虽然钢筋铁骨平时可能不会受什么伤，但是现在体内一团乱的内里和已经精疲力竭的身体却是撑不住胸口 再挨这一下。他只感觉身体往后一飞，生生脱开了鹏魔王，滑到了高台边缘差点掉下去。口中也是顿时充满了一股腥甜，哇得一下吐了一大口血，眼前的景象也不禁模糊起来。

鹏魔王抬头看看月光，发出一声轻蔑的嘲笑。他见悟空受到这般打击一时半会起不了身，也不急着去捉三藏，反而是走到了高台边缘，站在了趴在地上的猴子的跟前，不屑一顾得说道：‘老弟 ，哥我本来不想杀你。谁叫你就是不听点好的呢？冥顽不灵无可救药！’ 鹏魔王手中幻化出一把小刀，刀柄呈深紫色，刀刃以一种诡异的角度扭曲着，还汩汩冒着黑气：‘老弟啊，老弟，’鹏魔王手中的刀缓缓举起，‘饕餮大王早就说过了，有你合作最好，可是如果你一定要站在我们的反面，那就只有对不起了！你放心，这把刀专杀仙佛，保证让你死个痛快！’

悟空颤抖着想要撑起身子继续和眼前的妖魔战斗，只可惜身体宛如泄了气的皮球一样绵软无力，他艰难得抬起头，正想回击鹏魔王嚣张的言语，忽然就见不远处的师父并没有 在避魔圈内，而是一手持着那把小短刀，站在几步开外。悟空一下子着急得快疯了，他支支吾吾想要说话叫师父赶紧离开这个鬼地方，奈何努力半天张口又只是一口鲜血。

三藏看着自家徒儿这般样子，直感觉自己的心都要碎了。他生平第一次触碰刀具，那冒着寒光的利刃上还残存着自己刚才的血迹，着实瘆人。尽管如此，他还是生疏，但是坚定的拿着短刀，站在妖精身后。看见悟空着急的又吐了一口血，三藏只是向徒儿微笑了一下，就仿佛从前取经路上的无数次春风般的笑容。悟空看见师父这般表情不管在多恶劣的环境里，心中总是好受了些。可是当猴子意识到师父举刀不像是要冲着妖精来而是朝向了自家的脖颈儿，顿时一身冷汗。

‘师父不要啊！！！！！’ 悟空终于喊出了那句话

‘妖怪，你住手。’ 三藏也没理徒儿带着哭腔的呼唤，只是冲着妖魔说道，声音温和且有力。鹏魔王一听，回过身去，只见那和尚不熟练得把小刀架在了自己的脖子上，顿时眉头一皱，声音中渗出一丝颤抖：‘臭和尚，你要干什么？！’

‘贫僧知道，若想要用贫僧的血肉炼制丹药，必须是要灵肉皆存的。’ 三藏依旧很平静，‘也就是说，我不能死。’

‘师父......’ 悟空的眼睛顿时盛满了泪，声音哽咽

三藏冲着悟空一笑，继续对僵在原地的鹏魔王说：‘你放悟空走，贫僧生死，但凭于你，如若不然，你们炼丹的计划也别想得逞了！’ 

‘师父不要！’ 悟空挣扎着挣脱了鹏魔王的挟制，往前一个猛扑想要把妖精从高台侧面的边缘撞将下去。谁知鹏魔王更加迅速，他在悟空行动之前就已经张开大手钳住了三藏 。悟空一个没控制连带着师父，和妖王，一众三人一起落入悬崖。

眼看阴火深渊就在咫尺之间！悟空一个激灵，在空中一把抱住鹏魔王的肩膀，往下一撑，顺势向上一用劲，护住了一起掉落的师父。鹏魔王尖叫着摔入无边无际的火焰之中瞬间化为灰烬，悟空明白自己身受重伤，再加上阴火炙烤和体内邪气窜动，带着师父腾云已经是不大可能，于是向边上的山体一个猛冲，生生用身体撞出了一个深洞。

彭！师徒两人一起重重得摔在了洞里。

片刻之后，周遭一片安静，悟空甩甩脑袋清醒过来，左右一开没看见三藏的身影 ，他心里一紧，连忙呼唤道：‘师父，师父您在哪啊！！！ 师父！！！！ 师......’ 忽然，他看见洞壁边上躺着一个熟悉的身影。

‘师父！！！ 师父您没事吧！！！！’ 猴子跌跌撞撞得冲上前去，手忙脚乱得把三藏扶起来。只见三藏脸色惨白，嘴角渗出不少的血，悟空一见顿时慌得竖起了浑身的毛，声音颤抖的问道：‘师....师父，您哪里受伤了？您跟我说，我给......’ ‘治’ 字还没说出口，悟空一眼就瞥见了三藏左胸口触目惊心得插着那把短刃。

他顿时吓傻了，一下子流出了眼泪。‘师父，师父您先躺着，没事，老孙给您治好就好，没事的啊，没事的！’ 说着悟空就运气真气想要调出内丹，可是凭他怎么努力，直弄到浑身大汗，双眼血丝，那颗内丹仿佛沉睡了一般再也没有动静。

‘该死的东西，你出来啊！！！！’ 猴子忍不住咒骂着，声音里满是哭腔。

三藏好半天才艰难得睁开了眼睛，就见自家徒儿正在那边铆劲逼着内丹现形，而悟空周身却早是布满黑气。这样下去怕是要走火入魔迷失心智的！于是三藏强打精神，唤道：‘悟空...... 悟空，停......停下......’

听见师父叫自己，猴子愣愣得住了手上的动作，趴到师父身边满脸的泪水，只顾拉着他的手说：‘师父，师父，您醒了！！！’语气中满是失而复得的开心，‘您别急，别害怕，俺老孙一会就能调出内丹了，就是刚才打架有点累，一会我就能恢复了！！ 到时候您的伤就能治好了......’ 

听见悟空还是满嘴的调出内丹，三藏急得皱了眉头，心中 的担忧让他不由一阵咳嗽，呛出几口血来。悟空一见师父这般反应立马住了嘴，轻手轻脚帮三藏顺着气，擦去嘴边血渍，他往日那一双神采奕奕的大眼睛里如今都是恐惧。悟空怕了，看见师父伤成这样而自己无力及时施救怕了，他怕师父遭罪，怕自己的无用，怕那个最坏情况的发生。虽然悟空没说话，可三藏毕竟知他颇深，猴子那一双眼睛把自家的心思全给展露无遗。三藏想要说些安慰的话，可无奈没力气讲太多，同时他也知道，自己难逃此劫，而悟空总是要面对这个事实，说什么都无益。于是三藏只是用劲了自己残存的力气轻轻握住悟空一直在上下给自己顺气的毛手，他强忍身上的剧痛，努力扯出一个笑容，轻声说道：‘好悟空，别哭......’

就在此时，小洞的外面传来一阵骚动。猴子立马警觉起来，他竖起耳朵身体微侧朝向洞外，一手擎着金箍棒，另一只手还是握着师父的手。现在就算是有妖精，悟空也不是很想再出去主动攻击了，他怕自己离开再回来师父的情况变得更糟糕，也怕自己已离开就有妖精钻空子 害师父。猴子死死盯着洞口，喉咙里翻滚着愤怒的低吼。

‘大师兄！师父！你们在哪啊！’

洞外响起了猪八戒的声音。

悟空顿时软了下来。来的是自己人，真的安全了。他乒乓扔了棍子，嘶哑得回应洞外人：‘呆子，老沙！我们在这！师父在这！你们快点，快点来！’

说话间 哪吒，猪八戒，沙悟净，还有一众神仙都涌进了山洞。八戒老沙一看见猴子一身狼狈，师父身受重伤躺在那边奄奄一息，眼泪顿时就出来了。两个人啥也没说，径直走到三藏身边跪下。

‘师父......呜呜呜，徒儿们来迟了，您受苦了呜呜呜.....’

悟空一把抱住两个师弟，一句话也没说，就那么抱着。

三藏看着自家徒弟们，心中满是苦涩，他再次虚弱得开口安慰道：‘好了，为师没事......不哭了啊，听话。’

三兄弟这才止住哭声，八戒和老沙围着三藏照顾起来。悟空叹了口气，往人群中一看，瞥见了一个白胡子老道的身影。‘太上老君！！！’ 他顿时感觉像是抓住了救命稻草，‘老君，你快点过来，看看我师父！他受伤了，老孙现在运不了功治不了他，你快点给帮个忙！’

太上老君确实来了。他甩着拂尘，缓缓踱步来到师徒四人跟前，看看三藏，再看看悟空，皱起了眉头：‘ 大圣啊，情况不好......’

‘俺知道俺知道！！！ 那你快点，那个什么丹什么药的，给我师父吃下去不就好了么！！！！’

‘不是你师父，是你......’ 老君还是皱着眉。他冲着悟空一甩拂尘，顿时悟空就感觉自己体内那股邪火幻化成了无数张牙舞爪的恶魔，在他耳边尖叫不止。他顿时觉得头痛欲裂，抱着脑袋一下嘴滚到了地上。老君再次挥动拂尘，一束金光撒在悟空身上，他停止了挣扎，众人都暗暗松了口气，可片刻之后，金光被不知什么力量击退，老君一个踉跄差点跌倒，而悟空浑身周遭顿时腾起汩汩的黑气！猴子呆呆得站在洞穴中央，一动不动。

三藏躺在那边看着悟空这样受苦心里着急万分，见如今自家徒儿一身的妖气更是无比担忧，他连忙唤道：‘悟空，悟空你过来！’

没有回应。

三藏一下子感觉被一股恐惧包围。在此之前尽管自己已经身负重伤，已经离鬼门关无比之近，但是他从来就没有害怕过。而如今看见悟空这样的情景，他只感受到了无边的压抑和恐惧。悟空怎么了？难道他被邪气吞噬了？难道他丧失自我了？难道......他就这样入魔了么？ 想到这，三藏不顾自己的伤，挣扎着想要爬起来，被八戒老沙一把拦住：‘师父，师父您别动啊！’ 

‘快......快去看看你大师兄怎么了！’ 无法亲自上前，三藏只能殷殷期望着两个徒儿能去一看究竟，他太需要知道悟空的状况了。

忽然，猴子在原地抽搐挣扎起来，嘴里还不住嘶吼。体内金光迸发，和黑气纠缠在那具瘦小的身躯里，宛若一条金龙和一条黑蟒，彼此拉扯。过了好一阵子，悟空终于迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛。

‘大圣，你觉得怎么样？’ 太上老君开口问道

‘有点...... 晕，’ 悟空声音有些沙哑，‘老君，俺老孙到底怎么了？’

‘是蛊毒，贫道适才尝试帮你祛毒，却也无济于事。’ 老君叹了口气，‘ 五毒怪，也就是鹏魔王一行，在花果山给你喂了不少的蛊毒，扰乱心智。而如今你到此处，体内毒素受到邪气和阴火的共振，差点就要把你同化了。这也就是为什么你在这边没办法施展体内真气的原因。’ 老君捋了一把胡子继续说道，‘幸亏你本心坚定，才没有被吞噬，不然你现在就是饕餮妖王的左膀右臂！’

‘那俺老孙算是好了？’ 悟空听到这，有一丝小骄傲，语气也终于混进了一些轻快

‘不，’ 太上老君依旧沉重，‘ 你还需要另一颗纯良的内丹，来唤起你体内金丹的能力。’ 他停顿了一下，用无比复杂 的眼神看了悟空一眼，‘老道就是来帮助你的。’

‘啊那好！’ 猴子一下子高兴起来，‘帮我不着急，反正你那边丹药多的是，早晚都能搞我的事情。你先去看看我师父吧！’ 说着悟空就拉着老君跑到了三藏处，跪在师父身边笑呵呵得说：‘师父师父，现在这牛鼻子老道来了，没事儿了！您的伤也能好，俺老孙也能好了！’

三藏静静得看着眼前开心的手舞足蹈的徒儿，鼻头一酸落下泪来，他没有说话，只是扯出一个笑脸拉住了悟空的手。三藏看了一眼太上老君，两人目光交汇的时候，都知道了对方所想。老君叹了口气，拍了拍悟空的肩膀，轻声说道：‘大圣，对不起，你师父贫道救不了。’

悟空顿时僵在原地，刚才的笑容还留在脸上，面部同时又抽出起来。他木讷得转过身，看着老君一字一顿得说：‘你，说，什，么？’

老君没有再解释，他又叹了口气，叫走了同样惊呆的八戒和老沙：‘大圣，净坛使者，金身罗汉，你们来，贫道自会和你们解释......’

‘不！’ 悟空一个激灵躲开了受到老君眼色想要来拉他的哪吒的手，‘为什么要走？为什么救不了我师父？’

老君还是不语

‘你这个臭牛鼻子，倒是说清楚啊！’ 悟空暴跳如雷起来，‘你不愿意治那俺老孙找菩萨，找佛祖，老孙还不信了就这么个刀伤还治不好了？！’ 

‘悟空......’ 一直没开口的三藏忽然说话了，他轻柔的声音虽然已经没了力气，但还是叫住了暴躁的猴子，‘不得无礼。老君，烦请您为八戒悟净解释一下，咳咳...... 悟空这边贫僧来说吧......’ 

说完，三藏招来了老猪老沙，一一仔细得看了 遍两个徒儿后，含着泪笑着说：‘你们先出去吧，一会就没事了。’ 八戒心思细腻，看师父这般反应大致猜出了大概，带着满脸的泪水领着老沙郑重得朝三藏磕了三个头，叫离了其他人。

一瞬间，山洞里又只剩下师徒两个。

悟空在一旁呆愣愣看着这一切的发生，看到两个师弟跟师父磕头拜别，他一下子意识到了不对。等众人离开走远之后，他扑通一声复跪在师父身边：‘师父......到底......到底是为什么啊......’ 话到末尾，哭腔再也忍不住，于是他低头啜泣起来。

三藏强撑着身体坐起来，一下子的大幅度运动让胸口的短刃刺得更深，又一股鲜血毫不留情得溢出来，他立刻痛苦得皱紧了眉头。悟空想要阻止，却被三藏用一个温柔的眼神叫停了。

‘悟空，你可还记得心经？’

‘记......记得。’ 猴子哽咽得回答

三藏轻叹一声，抬手擦去了悟空脸上的泪水，微笑着说道：‘里面一句：心无挂碍，无挂碍，故无有恐怖。是吗？’

‘是，师父......’

三藏再笑：‘你现在挂碍太重了。’

悟空迷茫得抬起头，不解得问：‘可是师父，老孙怎么能不挂碍您呢？您先是对我有救命之恩，后来又承教诲，好像再生父母一般啊师父...... 取经路上我们师徒相互扶持早就像家人一般，如何不挂碍啊？’ 悟空越说越激动，不由得声音大起来，眼里又涌出了泪花。

三藏一时语塞，脑海内顿时浮现出了曾经和徒儿们在一起的点点滴滴。悟空的机敏聪慧，八戒的憨厚可爱，悟净的耿直较真，小白龙的一心一意......他也一样的忘不了，一样的在挂碍。是啊，尽管现在已然修成正果，可是他们师徒几人之间的羁绊却还是放不下，尽管一路上三藏都在劝导人家放下，到头来自己也没能真的放下心里最重的那份情感......

放下，放下，师父，谈何容易啊。悟空以前就说过这句话

可是如今，悟空必须学会这一点，三藏很清楚。他认真得注视着徒儿那双充满疲惫的眸子。悟空需要重振旗鼓，他需要让 那双眼睛重现光明。三藏知道自己所剩时间不多，于是他再度拉起悟空的手，仔细看着眼前相伴多年的至亲至爱的大徒弟，温和得说：‘悟空，为师希望你能真的自在...... 不受任何人任何事的牵挂，潇洒于天地间，就像......咳咳......就像你刚出世那般......’ 见悟空还想开口，三藏轻柔得比了个噤声，微笑道，‘ 好悟空，为师还有些话想要跟你说...... ’

猴子抽噎着听着师父断断续续吃力得说着话，只觉得一阵天旋地转。师父说再也不会赶他走，师父说永远相信他，师父说他注定是要拯救三界，师父说他正是那灵气汇集...... 而师父说了这些，只是算作遗言吧。

因为师父还说了，金蝉子作为天地清风所化的灵物，若是以活体炼成丹药自是能让服用者功力大增。邪魔需要混合九九八十一种毒物，正义之士则是需要九九八十一味奇珍药材，而老君之所以来，之所以说救不了师父，就是因为师父注定不会活着走出这蛊虿洞......

三藏说完之后，已然没剩下多少力气，身体更加虚弱，但是表情却无比宁静祥和。他用温柔如水的眼神望着悟空，轻声唤已经木讷的猴子：‘去吧，请老君进来......’

悟空颤抖得直不起身子，他也没动，眼泪也仿佛被凝固在了双眸中。悟空感觉自己浑身都被冻住了，他空洞得看向师父，喉咙里撕扯了半天也说不出一句话。

‘去吧悟空......’ 三藏的声音又轻了一些，他知道自己真的等不得了，语气不由有些着急，‘听话......’

悟空深吸一口气，踉跄得站起身，退后三步复跪下，冲着师父邦邦邦磕了三个响头。最后抬眼注视三藏的时候，只见他眼角也挂着泪珠，但是欣慰得笑着说：‘好悟空......’

悟空最终挣扎着爬起了身，一个趔趄差点摔倒在地。他朝着洞口迈了两步，复回头看了一眼还在洞壁旁的师父，只见他还是和往常一样，用那样慈爱的目光注视着自己，尽管洞中没什么光亮，但是师父的那双充满爱的眼睛仿佛就像是星辰一般。悟空再也忍不住了，泪水倾泻而出。他三两步跑出了洞口，老君正候在那，迎面便遇上了。悟空铁青着脸环顾四周，看着已经哭得抽抽的老沙正抱着同样有些呆愣掉的八戒 ，嘴角扯出一个凄凉的笑

‘老倌儿，我师父找你进去。’

说完便兀自走向断壁的一侧，眼神空洞得望向那深不见底的阴火深渊。

太上老君叹了口气，正准备转身进洞，悟空的声音忽然远远得传来

‘不要让他受苦，老孙谢了......’

‘大圣，请放心......’ 老君回答得异常苦涩。

不一会，老君就从洞中扶出了三藏，后者强打精神一一谢过了前来相助的神仙们。等三藏四下环顾看见哭成一团的八戒和悟净的时候，只是向他们投去满是歉意和疼爱的目光。他也很想要好好拥抱一下两个徒儿，只可惜越耽搁羁绊越深，越是难说再见...... 等到他四下里寻找悟空的时候 ，只见猴子一个人孤单得坐在断崖边上，看着深渊下面，背对着所有人。

‘哪吒三太子......’ 三藏虚弱得唤道。 哪吒听到在叫自己，马上过来了，噙着眼泪问：‘圣僧您说，有什么事？’

‘请你，先......咳咳......带悟空悟能和悟净出洞去吧......’ 

哪吒眼泪下来了，他低下头吸溜了一下鼻子，狠狠擦一把脸，回答道：‘好！’

‘还有......’ 三藏望了一眼悟空的背影，接着说，‘请......多陪陪他......’

哪吒已经是泪流满面，连忙点头答应

时辰快到了午夜，月光洒进了蛊虿洞，把原本阴冷的洞穴照亮了不少，太上老君和三藏二人便复上了那高台，哪吒拍了拍还算是清醒的八戒说：‘老猪，我们先出去吧......’

‘可......三太子，我们还是留下陪师父......’

‘这是你师父的意思......’

八戒懂了，一直没有大哭的他也再也压不住喉头的哽咽。师父不想他们三个留在这伤心地，不想他们三个看着自己丧生...... ‘好！’ 八戒抹了一把脸，一把推开老沙，‘老沙！不哭了！我们听师父的话！现在都出去！’ 

悟净虽然心痛如绞，却也懂事，颤抖地冲着悬崖中间悬挂着的烧的通红的铜炉深深一拜，转身带走了一队人马。八戒也跟着一拜，一起出去了，临走前看了一眼还在那边坐着的悟空，向哪吒说：‘哪吒，我猴哥交给你了...... 害，他现在比我和沙师弟还要不好受......’

送走了其他所有人后，哪吒来到了悟空身边，头顶的铜炉已经冒出了咕嘟嘟的声音，月光也越来越明朗且汇聚，渐渐聚集在了炉中，把那个通红的火球照得透明。哪吒见悟空直勾勾盯着铜炉，担心不已，于是上前拍拍他的肩膀说道：‘我们走吧......’

悟空没动

‘猴子？’ 哪吒声音哽咽了，‘你师父刚才跟我说，希望你离开这的。’

悟空还是没动，只是开口说道：‘哪吒，我是不是个废物？’

哪吒一听这个，知道现在悟空神智怕是有些不清楚，也不敢再耽搁，于是强行召出混天绫把猴子捆了起来。悟空左右狠命挣扎，奈何自身早就手上挣脱不了混天绫的束缚。哪吒直接用混天绫把悟空包了个密不透风，架起云往外飞，嘴里轻声说道：‘兄弟，对不住......对不住了......’

高台之上，三藏远远得看见哪吒带走了悟空，他长长得出了一口气，舒心得笑了 ，只是目光依旧追随着那两个背影直到他们消失在洞穴深处......

第二日清晨，太上老君出了蛊虿洞，手中捧着一粒被金光环绕的仙丹。他走到悟空面前，后者颤抖着目光看着他

‘大圣，快点服下吧。’ 老君说话的声音很平静，但是却掩盖不住一丝凄凉

悟空浑身都颤抖起来，他小心翼翼得捧起那粒小小的金丹，运气功力吞入腹中，然后，泪水夺眶而出。

金丹入腹的那一刻，悟空感受到了好久都没体会到过的温暖。他感觉自己又回到了好几年前，那个时候刚刚脱离了五行山，眼前有那么一个人，一袭袈裟，庄严宁静得站在那，微笑得看着自己。然后自己一个猛子扎到了那个人的怀里，那人就用双手轻轻抚摸自己的头......

是一样的温暖啊。


End file.
